


Automatic

by AllCatsUnite



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Creek isn't evil or abusive in this, M/M, Slow Burn, depictions of past trauma and current anxiety/coping, lots of spiritual stuff about meditation and auras, mostly fluffy and cute tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllCatsUnite/pseuds/AllCatsUnite
Summary: AU If things had happened just a little bit different, a little bit earlier.At Poppy's request, Creek makes an offer that Branch can refuse... but doesn't. With time comes understanding, growth, and maybe something else between them.





	1. Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Unbelievable. My first fanfiction in YEARS and it's for an odd pairing in a fandom that has under 100 fics. I suppose that's why I'm willing to post it though. Not a lot of pressure, just felt inspired to have a bit of fun.
> 
> Song for chapter: Start Somewhere by A Yawn Worth Yelling  
> And I know there's no easy way to start this  
> 'Cause there's a chance that the both of us will fall in.  
> And I know there's no telling where your heart is  
> But we've got to start somewhere

“Pleaaaaase!”

“Poppy, honestly. What do you expect me to be able to do for that… sourpuss?”

The pink troll rocked on her feet, somewhat unsure “I don’t know. You’re always so good at helping me and the rest of the snackpack feel better. Maybe if you worked a little of your charm, you could help Branch too!” She gave the troll a shy smile and looked up to him from under her eyelashes. Very few people got to see this more devious side to their Princess. Shamelessly trying to get what she wanted through puppy eyes.

Creek stared at her, maintaining his mellow smile and skeptical eyes. It wasn’t even that he was against helping Poppy, rather he wasn’t sure HOW he could. Or for that matter, why she cared so much for Branch. He was attractive in his own ways, yes, but that horrid personality tended to drive most away.

He finally sighed, “I’m just not sure what I can do Poppy. He completely lacks positivity. His aura is the most staggering and consistent red I’ve ever come into contact with. And I’ve seen bergens up close!”

Poppy paused, scrunching her eyebrows, the question lingering on her lips.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Creek clarified. She stared a moment longer, obviously concerned for her friend, but quickly blinked and let it go.

“Why not meditate with him?” She offered, eyes brightened. “If you did it with him one on one, maybe he’d accept! Or-or you could teach him about auras! Or both!!” She leaned in closer to him clasping her hands together. Creek forced himself not to take a step back, but did put his hands up defensively.

“Poppy, darling-” Creek stopped at her desperate eyes. She was set on this being good idea. He hated to disappoint Poppy; as his Princess and as his friend. His eyes dropped to the ground and he gently grasped her hands. “I’ll try… for you.” Creek mentally debated if he’d truly go and attempt talking to Branch or simply promise and never do it. But as Poppy jumped out of his grasp to wrap him in a hug, he decided he would give it one honest try.

 

~~

 

Finding Branch was a challenge all on its own. He traveled around a lot, doing things no one was quite sure of, though it usually involved carrying things from one place to another. His naturally dark color made it harder to see him in the deep grass and shadows of the trees too. Creek was sure if he passed Branch in front of a rock he’d likely miss him. There hadn’t been any village wide musical numbers or celebrations to draw him and his warnings of bergens out either. Though honestly Creek wasn’t in any rush to find the other troll anyway, so he only meagerly searched for him on a daily basis with his bug friend helping give an aerial view.

Eventually, after enough bugging from Poppy, Creek found his target. Branch was by a pond, filling large glass jugs with water. Why, Creek wasn’t sure, the village had plenty of water to go around from actual running streams as opposed to a stagnant pond. Still, Creek indicated to the bug to let him down, he grabbed it to give it a quick ‘namaste’ head bump in thanks before letting it go.

Although Branch’s ear noticeably flicked in the direction of the bug flying, he didn’t look up till he heard the grass moving. He turned suddenly, crouching into a stance, looking ready to leap or run; whichever might be most prudent to the situation.

Creek’s relaxed smile broke into something more jovial as he stepped out of the grass, chuckling “Always prepared aren’t you, mate?”

Branch blinked, eyebrows shooting up before his face became trained back into a sneer, “What are you doing all the way out here, Creek?”

They were far out, now that Creek looked around. The trees were tricker, far enough away from all the expanded clearing the trolls had created to make way for their homes. It was darker and cooler out here with less light streaming in. Creek could hear gentle rustlings of bugs and other…  things out of the clearing they stood in. He felt his heart rate pick up, but  he couldn’t let that show to his enemy of sorts. His smile remained “Aww, worried about my safety?”

  
“Not particularly.” Branch quipped too quickly.

“Hmm.” Creek looked out to the deeper woods again. “Well,” he clapped his hands together, taking note of Branch’s flinch, and pointed them to his companion, “it’s just so happens I was actually looking for you, Branch.”

Somehow, Branch’s eyes squinted more as he took a cautionary step away. “Why?”

Creek compensated by taking a step closer, opening his palms upward in what he hoped Branch understood as a temporary truce. “I’m here to offer you something.”

  
Branch tried to take another step, but his foot met the water and he stopped, settling it at the edge. He was uncomfortable, that was obvious enough. Creek supposed it made sense. Of all the trolls, Branch got along the least with Creek and here they were, alone in the woods. “You don’t have anything I want, Creek.” The grey one looked Creek up and down, stance stiff, likely ready to run. “Get to the point.”

Ancestors, was Branch’s aura hard to look at. It was so blaringly red it gave Creek a headache. He squinted as if that would help, growing frustrated already with the other. “I’m here to offer you to meditate. With me. Teach you that is.” He forced his smile to smooth, not wanted to sneer when making an offer.

Branch’s accusatory expression slacked, eyes growing wide in surprise. He stared at Creek as if that was that was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard.  
“No.” He turned to the right, walking to exit the small clearing, effectively abandoning his water jugs.

Creek was ready to let him go, but then remembered why he was doing this at all. Little early in the game, but it was time to pull his trump card. “Branch! Wait hear me out!” He made to follow.

“Don’t care!”

“I’m asking as a favor to Poppy!”

Branch had almost been to the grass when he stopped. Jackpot. “What makes you think I care about what she wants?” He half turned back to Creek, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _‘The fact you stopped when I mentioned her_ ’ went unsaid as Creek knew pushing Branch would only make him leave. It was time to reel him in.

“Look… Poppy asked me to teach you meditation. One on one. No one knows except her and me. She felt it might help you feel more positive and while I’m just as equally thrilled about spending any extended period of time with you as you are me. I promised her I’d try.” He could tell he was making headway as Branch kept turning more towards Creek. It made his stomach tighten finding just how much Branch was willing to be swayed by the Princess.

“It’ll be quiet and I know it’ll make her happy. Maybe even happy enough to leave you alone for a while, eh?” He pushed further. Finally, Branch let their eyes meet and it must have been the first time since they’d known each other. The breath in Creek’s lungs left him as he saw an absolute stunning  teal in Branch’s eyes. They were the most vibrant color the troll possessed.

Branch withdrew when he felt like Creek was staring at him, breaking the contact to look away disgruntled. Creek blinked, out of his trance, and recovered. Mellow, smug air coming back.

“What do you say mate? Just a quick little meditation lesson, and everyone can win.” He held out his hand to the other to shake.

Branch stared at the hand like it might electrocute him if he touched it. “Fine.” He shoved past Creek, making his annoyance flare again. “Tomorrow. Sunrise. Here. Happy?” He was picking up his water jugs, sarcastic smile in place.

“Peachy.” Creek put his fingers in his mouth, whistling for his bug. “See you tomorrow Branch. Poppy’s going to be so happy.” Just then, his hourly hug watch dinged. Creek looked to Branch who glared, leaving a different direction than he’d tried to leave earlier with his water.

“Right.” Creek assumed position, closing his eyes as his bug lifted off. He’d better get rid of this headache before the one he’d get tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	2. Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A new chapter already? I'd like to note that the file name for this is "Why Am I Writing This". I do hope people get some enjoyment!
> 
> Song for chapter: Wanderer by Red Handed Denial  
> (no lyrics, it's an instrumental song)

Creek wondered how Branch knew when sunrise came. He bragged often about living in an underground bunker which usually implied a lack of windows. Unless Branch never slept, which was not only a solid possibility, but would explain quite a few things about the troll. Like all mornings, the village glowed and hummed from so many trolls being in tune as they woke with the sun. It was a shame to leave it behind for the deeper parts of the forest, but Creek would be back soon enough, ready to ease his interactions with Branch with his morning yoga class.

When he was dropped in the clearing, it was noticeably lacking a certain dark troll. Creek looked about, making sure Branch wasn’t possibly standing there, camouflaged in the still darkness of the forest. But no, he was alone. Alone, hmm, not exactly the most accurate statement. The sounds of the waking animals were coming from all around which was in its own way, music. Music of life, and though Creek could feel fear closing around his throat with the understanding of how vulnerable he was, he tried to soothe himself by creating a beat with the buzz. He whistled something simplistic and gentle, walking the circumference of the pond. He’d gotten lost in himself, making the tune more complicated and starting to twirl occasional circles when a blur shot out of the grass, grabbing Creek and covering his mouth with a hand.

“Quiet!” Branch withdrew after Creek had given a muffled shout, stepping away, but still glaring. “Do you want to drive every predator, including bergens, to us!?” Those eyes again. How had he never noticed them before? There was something mysterious about them, a window to the soul indeed.

“Easy Branch.” Creek couldn’t stop the bit of relief that flooded him once the other had arrived… and not turned out to be something coming to grab him and take him away. Branch was many things of the infuriating variety, but the troll knew how to survive and defend himself. “Was just tryin’ to whistle a tune. Where have you been anyway?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually be here.” Branch looked away, if he was capable of being sheepish, that was what his expression resembled. “Actually I thought you would be here, but with the entire village or at least your little gang to laugh at me.”

Creek bit his lip in amusement. He’d thought about it. He had thought about telling the entire snackpack, having Biggie set up his camera to get a picture and sharing it with all the trolls. However, when he’d talked to Poppy that night and told he was successful in getting Branch to agree to a personal meditation, she’d been so ecstatic. She’d squealed, picking him up and jumping in circles. ‘ _I’m going to make a scrapbook about the whole thing!! You have to tell me every detail!’_ she’d said. Somehow ruining her plan to help Branch by making him a laughing stock felt like a sure fire way to lose her trust, so Creek had dutifully come out here alone. The things he did for that girl.

“Branch, you have that little faith in me?” He chose to respond with. Branch’s only answer was to give Creek a flat look. “Fair enough. Let’s get this over then, shall we?” Creek made to put his hand on Branch’s shoulder, but the other twitched away, crossing his arms.

“No music. No touching.” Laying down the ground rules out right. Creek’s eyes narrowed, but he closed them, taking a calming breath.

“Let’s sit here.” He sat, legs spread and feet touching in the butterfly position. “Like this. Think you can handle that?”

Branch’s upper lip twitched as Creek looked up at him. He sighed, choosing to go with bored instead of angry, and sat copying Creek. Maybe he’d get some cooperation out of the grey troll after all.

“Good, now lay your hands, palms facing upward, on your knees. This is called the lotus position.”

“Don’t you ever think about how dangerous meditation is?”

Creek’s eye twitched. He’d hoped for too much too soon. He smiled though, knowing Branch well enough to know where this was going “How so, Branch?”

“You’re sitting out in the wilderness, completely unaware of your surroundings as you look inwardly or stew in introspection.” He looked incredulous, disbelieving that Creek had the ability to do that in the first place.

He couldn’t help himself when he got up, “Branch, Branch, Branch. Do you really know nothing about meditation? I’d thought you, of all trolls, would appreciate it.” Creek took slow steps, circling his pupil.

“I don’t appreciate anything that leaves me more likely to get eaten.”

“Well if you’d open yourself to be taught something, you’d learn that’s the exact opposite of what meditation is meant to do.”

Branch twisted his torso to look at Creek, eyes narrowed, “I don’t believe you.” He was following the circling troll now.

Creek stopped in front of Branch, grabbing his hands. Branch retracted them immediately, “I said no touching.”

He shrugged and instead casually leaned back, hands on his hips. “Mediation is about becoming more aware of yourself and your environment through letting your conscious mind meet your innerself.” It was the exact definition his father had taught him when he was younger, still in the tree of bergen town.

“What a load of bug dung.” Creek hadn’t noticed he’d closed his eyes, reminiscing some of his parents and the spirituality they’d passed to him. He opened his eyes to Branch’s deep red.

“Feel free to prove me wrong, love.” He smirked, knowing inherently he was right. “One honest try, that’s all I… and Poppy are asking.”

An impromptu staring contest began. Branch glaring hard, Creek smug but soft. Both challenging each other.

“Sit down.” Creek allowed himself a small grin in victory and sat back down. Branch reassumed butterfly and placed his hands, palms upward. “You said like this?”

“Yes,” Creek went into position, closing his eyes, “This is called lotus position, it’s one of the more basic, but likely the most efficient for meditation. Close your eye-”

“How do you know I have them open?”

“Because I do.” He smirked as Branch grumbled. “Now, focus on your breathing. Feel the expansion of your lungs. Only through the nose Branch, I can hear your mouth breathing. Let it come naturally and clear your mind so your inner self may be opened to the outside.”

His words drifted, listening to Branch. His breathing remained stiff, punctuated. Creek didn’t suspect the other would let go with ease. In fact, no troll did. Most trolls were loud and energetic. They wanted to sing and move. Getting his class to hold a pose for more than 10 seconds was hard, teaching meditation was hard. However, most trolls didn’t need help with spirituality or finding inner peace. Inner peace was expressing themselves. So most of his classes were more exercises in breathing techniques than anything else.

It made a little more sense then, as Creek could hear Branch’s breathing even some. He opened an eye to inspect the other. Branch’s face was one of concentration, scrunched up with his nose even twitching in focus. His ears would flick in directions of sounds, no doubt still monitoring for a threat in their clearing. It made sense why Poppy asked him to teach Branch mediation. While most trolls couldn’t for always wanting noise and movement, Branch could. He wanted quiet and safety. What stood in his way was his own inner turmoil, which the practice was meant to allow one to address in the first place. Branch had potential where most trolls did not. Creek had to admire Poppy’s attention to detail.

They made it approximately 40 minutes in silence. Creek was never able to get that long into meditation unless he was alone. It was his hug clock that broke the reverie. Branch let out a soft shout at the unexpected noise, falling backwards and flailing to catch himself. Creek laughed.

“The times you wish you had a camera.” He stood, chuckling above the started Branch, reveling in him being caught unawares before he went back to the usual glare.

“If you think I’m going to hug you-”

“Oh course not, I’m not daft Branch. But our lesson is over. I have to get back to the village so I can teach my class.” Creek focused more on Branch, his deep red aura had softened some, going paler with calm. “How’d you like it? I can tell you're a smidge calmer” The entire snackpack would be laughing hysterically at the bad word play, but Branch merely scrunched up his face before looking  away and crossing his arms.

“It didn’t help that much. I got dizzy a little ways through.”

“That’d be expected from you. It’s your inner conscious not being able to match your outer and confusion happening between the two.”

Branch looked back, tightening his defensive stance. “Do you ever stop it with the spiritual mumbo jumbo you pull out of your rear?”

Creek rubbed his face. “Do you ever stop and consider I mean what I’m talking about? It’s not meant to mock you. Well, not all of it.” He winked cheekily. The grey one got up, sticking his tongue out and sneering in disgust.

“Besides, that was it, we never have to do it again. I’ll be sure to tell Poppy.” Creek whistled and his bug came soon. “See you around, Branch.”

“Hopefully never.” Branch responded, the lack of fire in his words made Creek look back to him. The grey troll stood alone, looking pensive.

Creek got back to the village and made it over to the root steps where his class was help. “Sorry I’m late everyone! Did you all have your pre-class hug without me?”

“Yeah! But we can have another!” Biggie chimed in, already walking over to Creek.

Creek grinned as the rest of the trolls came to start a group hug. “Sounds lovely,” he noticed Poppy, and nodded to her curious face. She then grinned and ran through the rest of the trolls to be the first to hug him right as Biggie enveloped them both. Creek noticed then too, he didn’t have a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	3. Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Branch's POV!
> 
> I hope everyone likes my characterization! The movie really doesn't do much to establish Creek's character beyond being a prick and selling out his species. So I'm constructing a lot of him based off the trolls books and my headcanons.
> 
> Song for chapter: Dizzy by Waterparks  
> If I could I'd trade my heart for a second brain  
> I wish I was as brave as my last name suggests  
> I wanna pour my feelings down the drain  
> But I'll just take another sip until my eyes drip  
> "Stay the same."

It had been a week since he and Creek had done their little deal. For the Princess of course. No. For his own sanity. That was it. Branch sat alone in the small living space in the upper parts of his bunker, head resting down on his crossed arms, with his collection of invitations from her spread out in front of him. It was amazing looking at some of the older ones and seeing how her talents had grown with experience. It was equally amazing seeing how his own ability to repair the invitations after he inevitably destroyed them in one manner or another. Squashing them under his foot was less of an ordeal to fix because he could plan where he hit instead of crunching the whole thing in his hands or worse, rip it.

Why did she care about a curmudgeon like him anyway? Branch reached a hand out, lolling his head to the side, and picked up one of the slumber party invitations. She’d been trying for nearly 14 years now to get him involved, feel apart of her little gang. He ran his thumb over the faded, fuzzy construction paper. He hadn’t accepted a single invitation. By the time they’d met, her 8 and him 12, and she’d started her mission to “include” him, he’d already stopped going to lessons and started building his bunker and collecting supplies. He was a hopeless cause from the beginning as far as he was concerned. Having friends was just another dangerous distraction. Despite that- Branch suddenly stopped touching the invitation and hid his face in his arm. Despite that, with time, he’d grown fond of Poppy and her sincerity. Motivations be confusing and futile as they may, she never stopped trying and he loved her a little for that.

Her recent attempt at having Creek, eugh, teach him meditation was by far her most indirect plot thus far. Whatever Creek reported to her seemed to have satiated her for the time being at least. It’d been going on two weeks since her last invitation and/or village wide musical number. The silence was nearing suffocating if he was being honest with himself. What if… while he was down here safe, the entire village disappeared? All the trolls, all the happy suddenly gone. Branch groaned and got up, going to the small makeshift stove and lighting its pilot so he could warm water for tea. What would it matter to him if the village did disappear? He’d be ecstatic! No one to bug him or make fun of him for his practicality. No more music to indirectly enjoy, if even for a few fleeting moments before the reason of why music was dangerous came back. No joy to offset his own gloom and remind him that good was out there and as unobtainable friendship, happiness, and love were to him, others still had it at least. His ears drooped, Branch watched the kettle waiting for the water to boil. As much as they mocked him, as much as Branch wanted to stay safe, he envied their innocence in fleeting moments.

Branch immediately shut down his train of thought. It’d gone far enough. He turned away from the kettle and went back to the table, collecting the invitations one by one and stacking them away behind the curtained shelves where they lived. As if on cue to his thoughts, the lights above him rattled. They were all singing again. The fools! Branch went over the stove where his water was near boiling and blew out the fire.  No accidental burnings of his belongings, thank you.

It was always a trial leaving the safety of his bunker. Especially when the village was doing something loud and the possibility of attack went up exponentially. Branch remembers much earlier in his life. The anxiety and hyperventilating every time the noise around him became too much. In his mind he’d see invisible fingers reaching into the flower school houses when the class would do a sing along. Or he’d feel the heavy thud of bergen feet not far off causing him to run and try to warn everyone only to find it had a false on his part.

He climbed the ladder, taking a deep breath, and opened the mat above him so he could climb out. Not that he wasn’t scared anymore, but Branch was more prepared now. He knew how to channel his fear into productivity. He made his way through the grass towards the village. When he cleared the foliage he was met with the usual sight. All the trolls were dancing and singing along to a medley of songs and at the center was Poppy and the snackpack. Branch leaned against a mushroom and scowled. Did they want to die? Did they like testing fate?

As he watched though, something occurred to Branch. Creek wasn’t there. But he was always there wasn’t he? Being apart of the quintessential life of a troll, being as close to Poppy whenever he could as a silent sign that they were to be mated one day. Branch scanned the crowd more thoroughly. No Creek. Not that he really cared, but it was odd.

Lost in his thoughts, Branch failed to notice their performance was over. Poppy was already being lowered from the raised rainbow platform created from several troll’s hair. She jumped down the last 8 inches and started walking over to Branch.

“Hey Branch! Come to watch the show?” Bright as ever of course.

“No! I came to so see what could be so important that you’d need to be so loud!” His eyes widened and nose scrunched up as he questioned her. Biggie, Satin, Chenille, and Guy Diamond headed over.

“Calm down Branch, we were just havin’ a bit of fun.” Satin said as she shared a look with her sister.

“Ge-ttin-g our party o--n!” Guy Diamond stuck a pose.

Poppy look around at her friends, nodding, “Yeah! We all just felt it’d been too long and nothing brings the village together like a song!”

“You coulda joined us too, Branch!” Biggie pipped in, petting Mr. Dinkles, ever the slightly oblivious, but nice guy.

“How many times do I have to tell you all, I don’t sing and I don’t want to be part of you “come eat me” interpretive dance or whatever!” Satin and Chenille rolled their eyes in perfect unison and Guy Diamond shook his head.

Poppy’s eyes narrowed minutely, opening her mouth to say something when she was cut off, “Braaaaanch, long time no see. Too bad we couldn’t have kept it that way.” Creek was lowered down by his bug. Great, Branch sneered.

The others looked happy, “Creek, please tell Branch to take a chill pill.” Chenille  waved her hand flippantly at him making Branch want to shove her.

“Creek!” Poppy grinned and came up beside him.

Creek nodding to all this companions, placing a hand on Poppy’s shoulder before meeting eyes with Branch. It could have been Branch’s imagination, but he felt every time they did this, Creek would hesitate, and this time was no different. His smile got bigger then.

“I see your aura is back to normal. Coming along to ruin yet another good romp between us all?”

Ancestors his voice was annoying, “No, I’ve come to warn you all, yet again, about your dangerous behavior. Not sure why I do anymore.” He glanced away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Neither do I, Mr. Dinkles.” Biggie muttered to his pet.

“Why don’t you stop then? Try and get a little of your own moves on” Creek shimmied his shoulders, leaning closer into Branch’s bubble, making him lean away.

Poppy looked between the two then turned to the others, “Hey guys do you think you could give Branch, Creek, and I a moment?”

“Yeah of course, Poppy!” Guy Diamond touched Biggie’s arm and gently turned him so they could walk away.

Satin and Chenille exchanged another look before both shrugged and turned, Branch caught a muttered “My money’s on Branch.” from one of them.

When the three were alone, Creek looking just as surprised by this as Branch felt. “What’s this about, love?” He voiced, glancing at Branch.

She clasped her hands together, trying to look innocent as she ignored Creek to look at Branch. “Sooo Creek told me your meditation went well! That your aura even got less dark- whatever that means.” So Poppy knew Creek was full of it as much as Branch did! He knew it! “I even scrapbooked everything he told me about, I have it ri-” She made to pull something magically from behind her back, but Branch put his hand up.

“You show me whatever that is, I am walking away.”

“Come on Branch, don’t be like that.” Creek looked to be only seconds away from giggling so Branch glared at him.

“Okay, okay. I won’t show you. But hear me out! Both of you!” She looked between them, both glancing at each other in sudden mild fear. “Branch, you hate me inviting you to parties, right?”

  
“Yes.” Branch answered quickly, not wanting his internal hesitation to show, becoming nervous at what she was getting at.

“And Creek, you want Branch to stop being such a buzzkill for everyone?”

“Right you are, Poppy.” He smiled gently at her.

“You told me Branch had a lot of potential for meditation and that it seemed to help him so I propose a deal!” She stood straight, hands on her hips, looking as professional as she could.

“My answer is probably no.” Branch deadpanned

“My. Deal.” Poppy punctuated as she stared at Branch still trying to look authoritative, “Is that if Branch continues taking meditation lessons from Creek, I will stop inviting him AND I will hold off on any village wide songs or larger parties for a month!”

“What?”

“Poppy, I don’t see how this benefits me?”

“Because if we hold off on too much noise for a little while then Branch won’t be around to kill the mood for that same amount of time!”

“Hey, I’m right here.”

“And,” she took Creek’s shoulders, turning him fully towards her, “a month of meditation could do him a lot of good.” She added sweetly. Creek had that very skeptical look in his eyes again.

“What makes you think I’m going to agree to this?” Branch waved his hands, trying to get their attention.

“One whole month of quiet.” Poppy turned away from Creek, smiling like she knew she had him. Which she didn’t. Absolutely not.

Though… the deal was slanted heavily in his favor. A month of guaranteed peace and the meditation wasn’t that bad either. He’d felt dizzy from it, but he’d also found that once he was able to focus on his breath enough to clear his thoughts, he did feel more aware of what was around him, even the slight movements of air. Sure he’d have to spend time with Creek, but he’d found that most of the time was spent in silence.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Sacrifice myself for the greater good.” Creek smirked and Poppy clapped her hands then looked to Branch.

He stared at the both of them for a long moment before sighing, making his shoulders visibly droop. “For the safety of sanity. Deal.”

“Yessss!!” Poppy put her fist in the air in victory. “You two work out the details. This is gonna be great, I know it!” She pranced off, humming to herself, leaving Creek and Branch to stare at each other.

“This is going to be a disaster.” Branch shook his head

“Couldn’t agree with you more, but if this keeps you from bringing the good vibes down for a while, I’ll take it.”

“Eergh! Do you ever shut your berry hole?” Branch turned to stomp off.

“Wait Branch, what about the deal?” Creek chimed.

“Sunrise, same place.” He called after as he kept walking, he had better things to be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	4. Nowhere Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, sorry this took a bit to get out. Been busy and when I did finally have time to write I'd feel sick and get a headache. But this chapter is extra long cause we're getting into the meat of the story! Time to develop some feelings.
> 
> Thank you all so much for nice comments! They really help motivate me to keep going and keep having fun. A special mention to TiPoLover_22 for leaving a comment every chapter, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Song for chapter: Nowhere Man by The Beatles  
> Nowhere Man, don't worry  
> Take your time, don't hurry  
> Leave it all till somebody else lends you a hand

Day 1

Branch waited, tapping his foot on the soft earth, for Creek to arrive. He’d been early the week before, but now was fairly late. Branch didn’t have a hug clock like the rest to help keep track of the time, but with the sun starting to peek through the trees as sunrise became full day break, he knew it was getting later.

Finally, the familiar buzz came and Creek showed up, help by hair as always, and dropped down. Branch never understood Creek’s prefered method of travel, but it seemed to work. Creek walked over, a lazy smile on his face.

“Lovely morning today, eh Branch.”

“You’re late.”

“Bright and shining as always, I see.” Creek look unfazed by Branch’s sour mood. “Shall we get started?” Creek turned, looking around. The small pond that had originally been there had mostly dried up, leaving a wet muddy area. The purple one started humming a tune as he made his way over and started patting the mud where each ray of sun came in through the branches.

“Creek, while I hate to ruin your sparkly mood,” said troll looked over, the streams of sun coming into the forest, bouncing off the glitter in his cheeks just right, “but can you not endanger us with that noise?”

“Endanger?” Creek stood, putting his hands on his hips, though still looking casual and smug, “We’re talking louder than I am humming.”

“Okay,” Branch crossed his arms, not budging from where he stood. “Then don’t because I find it annoying?”

Creek had gone back to patting the ground, still humming as he ignored Branch. “Alright! This spot will do!” He announced and sat, usual yellow pants getting dirty in the mud. Creek waved Branch over.

Branch stood, staring at his companion, before taking a few cautious steps forward, “I’ll bite… why are you sitting in the mud?” Creek’s mood and actions were beginning to concern him. Had he been bitten by something in the night?

“It’s good to be connected to the earth, Branch! The cool of the mud, the beams of warm sunlight. Come on, if we’re going to spend a month together, might as well face it smiling, eh?”

Oh, he was simply delusional, good to know. Still, there didn’t seem to be a point he could argue. Branch never took issue with getting a little dirty before. He took a moment to stare longer at Creek, sitting haloed in the sun and humming a mindless tune, his hair and cheeks sparkling. It was inviting. So he made his way over and sat in the lotus position he remembered.

“If you have problems with feeling dizzy, just try to refocus on your breathing. Though when I think about it, you sitting dazed in a dissociative episode would be pretty funny.”

Branch took a deliberative loud inhale through his nose as Creek’s comment, making the other chuckle. The rest of their session was spent in silence.

~~ Day 7

“Really is the humming necessary?”

“Yes, very much so, love.” Creek seemed in a bad mood today. Only a week in and Branch was beginning to notice that the more annoyed Creek was with him, the more pet names he used.

Branch huffed, spreading his legs out where they sat together on the forest floor, “What are you even humming?” There was silence between them and Branch was convinced that Creek wasn’t going to answer as he sat there, stoic and with his eyes closed.

“Something my mother sang to me when I was young.” He opened his eyes and Branch couldn’t stop sucking in a small breath of surprise at the mixture of sincerity and hardness in the other’s eyes. They sat for an extended moment as Creek seemed to search around for something inside Branch. It made him want to squirm and look away, but Creek had won their little stare down last time, he would be victorious now. The purple one eventually looked away, a small hint of a blush on his cheeks. “It calms me to hum it.”

It kept occurring to Branch how little he knew about Creek. He was a condescending dungleberry. He liked Poppy a lot, but not as much as himself. He didn’t sing much, preferring to hum or whistle when he could get away with it. He liked being quiet. He believed in what he was preaching. That wasn’t much and Branch huffed, clenching his stomach in resolution that he did not need to know any more, but for this… he could budge just a tiny bit.

“... Okay.” Branch went back into the proper sitting for meditation. Creek looked surprised, but Branch stoutly shut his eyes, “just don’t ever get too loud with it.” They passed the rest of their session in peace, humming never brought up again.

~~ Day 16

“Do you sing at all?” They sat together in the middle of the clearing, done with their meditation. The mud had dried, the ground cracked. The pair sat together at the center as they’d come to do, surrounded by the tall grass and bugs going about their business. Usually it was only before they started their meditation, but now they sat for a bit after they were done. They both had things to do, Creek his yoga class, which apparently he had moved to later until further notice and Branch his collecting and storing, which was a never ending process.

It was strange, Branch thought, how accustomed he was already becoming to Creek; now the troll he was spending the most consistent time with he had in years. He was still condescending and seemed to get a kick out of jabbing at Branch, but when they were together out here, it began to feel more in jest than an attempt to mock. Like they were sharing a joke and Branch was for once in on it. Or maybe he was becoming soft on an otherwise insufferable karp.

“Do you want me to?” Creek rocked a bit, leaning back hard on his hands, stretching his back.

“Never.” Branch’s cheeks colored at his own snappyness. “No.” He tried again, firm in that he did not want any singing, especially out where they were. “But I noticed something a while back.” He brought his knees to his chest, “You’re never in the big village wide musicals. Not the ones I’ve witnessed at least.”

When Branch looked to Creek the purple troll still hadn’t looked at him, having laid on his back and pushed himself up onto his hands and feet into some sort of pose. Branch let him hold it, listening to the other breath. After several seconds, Creek let out a deep breath and laid back down, spreading his arms out.

“Not really my gig. I don’t want them to stop though.” He gave Branch a pointed look as he sat up, tilting his head and making his hair dip more.

Branch crossed his arms, looking away, hoping his expression looked more serious than the pout it felt like it was, “It’s dangerous to get lost in singing, Creek. The entire village could get caught off guard.”

“Do you care about the entire village?”

If he said yes or no there would be follow up questions. If he did care, why not say so, try to be less of a conspiracy theorist prepper? If he didn’t care, why did he have a reputation of constantly warning the other trolls? Instead, Branch chose the most logical route.

“I need to get going.” He stood up, Creek going with him, looking unimpressed.

“Smooth Branch.” At least Creek knew he wasn’t getting an answer. Said grey troll turned and began walking out of the clearing, when, “Wait!”

This was becoming a thing with them: Branch trying to walk away and Creek calling after him. Branch sighed and turned back to his companion. Before he could ask what though, Creek smiled.

“ _He’s a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land.”_ He started slow, walking towards Branch, eyes crinkling in delight at his look of astonishment. Oh no. “ _Making all his nowhere plans, for nobody.”_

Creek’s accent followed into his singing, which wasn’t a surprise considering how heavy it was. What was a surprise was that his voice went into a lower register easier than Branch would have suspected. “We are not doing this Creek.” He tried to glare.

“ _Doesn’t have a point of view, knows not where he’s going to.”_ Creek had reached Branch, walking around him and suddenly leaning against his back, “ _Isn’t he a bit like you and me~”_

Branch gasped in surprise, jumping forward. Creek stumbled a little, but caught himself, letting out a chuckle under his breath.

“I’m leaving. You stay here and sing till you get eaten.” Branch sneered and turned around quickly to enter the grass.

“Oh come on, Branch.” He heard Creek call after him then was surprised when he started following him. “ _Nowhere maaaan, please listen! You don’t know what you’re missing. Nowhere man, the woooorld~ is at your command._ ” Suddenly, distinct blue and aqua hair wrapped around his torso and dragged Branch back.He closed his eyes in frustration.

“Stop it. Now, Creek.” The hair unwrapped from him, but when Branch opened his eyes he saw Creek, smiling at him.

“One more verse. Promise.” He looked at Branch, mild pleading in his eyes. While he hated to admit it, Creek’s voice was nice. It was different because when he thought about it, Branch had never heard it before. He crossed his arms, widening his eyes in sarcastic expectation, giving Creek as little of a go-ahead as he would allow himself.

“ _He’s as blind as he can be, just sees what he wants to see.”_ Creek rested his hands on Branch’s crossed arms, leaning in. “ _Nowhere man, can you see me at all~?”_ They stood like that, both a little lost.

Branch recovered first, looking away, ears flicking in annoyance, “Do you know what personal space is?”

Creek pulled his hands away, taking a step back and coughing into a fist. He was blushing a little. They both were. “Got a little carried away. But you got to hear my voice.”

“What an honor that was.” Branch forced himself to look bored.

“Maybe one day you’ll share yours. If you can sing that is. There’s debate amongst the snackpack about it.”

“My voice in angelic.” Branch looked affronted. “I just don’t sing.”

“Mm, well see you tomorrow, Branch.” Creek turned, smiling, likely walking back to the clearing to head back to the village.

“... Bye Creek.” That gave the other pause, but he got over it fast, continuing through the grass. What even was all that?

~~ Day 22

This meditation thing, amazingly, was turning out to be what it was cracked up to be. Branch never would have suspected that he could sit, with Creek, for around an hour every morning feeling a type of peace. The dizziness still came, but it came less and less and Branch was able to refocus himself easily enough to get it to go away. Every day he felt like he could go deeper into himself, melt more into the earth.

At first he had expected to become completely unaware of what was going on around him, but Creek had not lied. Once his mind cleared, he felt like he could hear everything. The soft fuzzy scraping of a caterpillar on a branch above them. The slither of a flower snake, thankfully harmless to trolls. The caws of birds up in the sky. The wind blowing through the grass and his own hair. Creek’s breathing.

Creek was a quiet troll. He had his moments, was playful, but he wasn’t prone to the bombastic displays the rest of his crew were. His humming had never stopped, but Branch had grown used to it, even enjoying it once in awhile.

Their session ended and they sat together, as usual. “Your aura has grown calmer. Makes it less hard to look at.”

Branch rolled his eyes, “Yeah? Do you see every living thing with a ring of color around it or is it just trolls?”

“Not all the time, you have to focus on an individual to see it. And everything has an energy that surrounds it.” Creek was doing more poses, he called the one he was doing now warrior one stance. Branch had been thinking lately if he could ask the purple one to teach him some of the stances he did. Would help keep him limber.

“Uhuh.” Branch still didn’t really believe Creek about auras and the energy of the universe, but he could tell that Creek believed it. “Okay, you say my aura is dark red then. What does that mean?”

Creek stopped doing his pose, turning to stand in front of Branch, looking down at him sitting on the ground. He studied him a moment. “Deep reds indicate a grounded, self-sufficient personality with a strong will-power and focus on survival. They can also mean anger. Pretty accurate to you.”

“You just made that up.” Branch tried to hide his surprise. “Fine, what’s Poppy’s aura?”

Creek’s smile was turning hard, Branch could tell he was keeping it casual on purpose, his eyes remained soft. “Poppy is more often than not bright orange. She lives life to the fullest. Bubbling with vibrancy and creativity, but also holds significant power and courage in her. Any more you want to know, love?”

Branch narrowed his eyes in challenge. It was genuinely amazing, it sounded like Creek knew what he was talking about, but he wasn’t willing to give up the ghost just yet. “What’s your’s?”

Creek in equal measure also narrowed his eyes. Branch could practically see the draw bridge roll up and close him off. “Maybe if you want to take the time to learn to see auras, you’ll find out.” Another thing Branch had learned about Creek, he had his own secrets that he was not willing to share.

~~ Day 30

This was it, the last day of the deal. Poppy had held her end of the bargain, no parties had been held, no music over a certain decibel level, no invitations. He missed it, just a tiny bit. With no need to go into the village, Branch hadn’t seen most of the trolls in a while. Poppy still appeared at his bunker at times to ask how he was doing at least.

And what of Creek? After today they wouldn’t have an obligation to be near each other, but Branch… he liked this. Sure he could continue meditation on his own, but it wasn’t the same. There was something about having a body close to you, hearing their breathing with yours. And well, maybe Creek wasn’t so bad? They jabbed at each other, but it felt normal, casual even.

They sat there together, done with their meditation, Branch fidgeting with a small twig. If he were trying to read Creek, he would be sure they were both nervous. The other was humming, rubbing his hand on his pants like he didn’t notice.

“Branch…” Creek started, when there eyes met, he looked away, “I was wondering something. Would you,” his words slowed, “like me to teach you yoga?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	5. Lonely People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be out days ago, but I got sick and when I went to read over what I had I ended up hating nearly half the chapter and deleted it to completely rewrite it. I think it was for the best though! I love this chapter now!! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Also, I am very sorry for any confusion, but the title of this work has changed because I'm becoming more solid with this story
> 
> Song for chapter: Lonely People by Orla Gartland  
> Maybe we're all clean cut criminals  
> running fast to blur the visuals  
> And I'm not sure I've got the heart for this  
> maybe that's the hardest part of it

“Okay Poppy. What on earth was that?” Creek caught up to Poppy who had run back over to their friends.

“What’d she talk to you two about? Poppy won’t tell us.” Biggie complained. Poppy looked upward and smiled innocently, motioning her fingers across her lips like a zipper. The snackpack turned to Creek for an explanation. He wanted one too! Poppy had literally dumped this deal with him and Branch on them without any warning. He’d done his part a week ago, what good would more do for the sour grey troll? He glanced to Poppy while the snackpack wasn’t looking at her and she gave him a meaningful look. The kind that had better hold promises of explained motivations. With a soft, calming breath he gave his usual relaxed smile to his friends, walking to wrap an arm around Poppy’s shoulder.

“You guys know Poppy, she’s always trying to work on charity cases.” The group all nodded together, sharing knowing glances. Creek smiled a little wider, squeezing the Princess.

“What’d she try on Branch this time?” Satin asked, resting her cheek in her hand. It was no secret the snackpack felt Poppy’s insistence on finding something to include Branch in was wasted effort.

“She just felt Branch could do with a little yoga, wanted to invite him to a morning class. He said no… again.” They all snickered, Guy Diamond’s auto-tuned gigglings making them all laugh harder.

DJ Suki, Fuzzbert, and Cooper came walking up to the group, done with whatever dance routine they’d been coming up with together.

“Sup everybody!” Suki called, Fuzzbert running circles around everyone in excitement.

“Y’all have GOT to see the moves we been comin’ up with! They are tight!” The attention of the group had shifted away from the talk of what Poppy was doing. Before Creek released her from his grip he made sure they made eye contact, effectively communicating that the subject was not over between them. He needed to understand her intentions. She winked at him, grinning ear to ear, her aura shining orange, and left his arm to go hang off Guy Diamond as he auto-tuned beatboxed to Suki, Cooper, and Fuzzbert dancing. The others kept cheering “GO! GO! GO!”

Creek stared at his friends, smiling at their antics. For a brief second, his fists clenched before he pushed himself into their circle to join in. If he was going to spend a month with Branch every morning, he was going to commit to going into it with a positive attitude.

~~ Day 3

This was getting ridiculous. “No, no, no Branch. Use a 1 to 2 ratio in your breathing. Fast exhales pranayama are for different uses.”

Branch’s eyes suddenly shot open, he looked defiantly up at Creek standing over it. “Okay, now I know you’re making this up as you go. Prana-what?”

Creek had to physically hold himself back from rolling his eyes. All new yoga students got caught up on the vocabulary. Not that it was entirely essential to know, but teaching and using it was respecting where it came from, just as his parents had taught him. But teaching Branch was a whole new level of annoying. He didn’t want to be taught, he wanted to get it on the first try.

“Pranayama.” Creek started, one hand crossed over his torso, the other resting on that arm holding up his head. “To extend the vital life force. Or the practice of regulating your breath.”

“This is pointless, Creek. How is that helpful? How is any of this useful?” Branch was standing now, his arms crossed high up on his chest. Normally, when faced with a frustrated child, as Branch was acting like, Creek would be patient. Give them a break and allow them to come back with a fresh mind. Instead, with Branch he moved closer, arms going down at his sides in balled fists. He was coming dangerously close to glaring.

“If you learn to breath properly you’ll learn to control the dizziness as well,” He brought a hand up to poke Branch’s chest, which seemed to deter the other slightly, “as the connection between your consciences.” He poked again making Branch step back. “And if you can do those things you’d probably learn a lot about yourself, find ways to confront your inner demons, and maybe learn to stop being so cynical all the bloody time!”

Creek was breathing hard. Had he been shouting? He forced his stance to loosen. Branch stood stalk still, eyes wide with a menagerie of emotions floating in them. What a terrible time to be thinking about his odd little love for the teal to be coming up. Creek looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

This seemed to snap Branch out of his shock and he sneered at Creek. “We’re done for today.” He turned on his heel, stomping out of their clearing.

“Will we still be meeting tomorrow?” Creek called, trying to salvage himself. He didn’t get an answer.

~~ Day 12

“The day I found you… what exactly were you doing?”

“What?” Branch gave him a sideways look. They hadn’t started yet, but they tended to talk a little before and after their actual meditation. Creek’s mood had been getting steadily worse with Branch until he noticed something. Branch was practicing his breathing. He acted like a petulant child when Creek was trying to instruct him, but they’d come back and Branch would actively be following what Creek had told him before. The grey troll had enough pride for the entire troll community, but he tried hard when he thought no one was watching. It’d improved his mood significantly

“When I found you the first time here, you were filling jugs with water. Why?” It’d been bugging Creek.

Branch’s eyes lit up in realization before he looked away disgruntled. “Not that you care, but I was collecting water to sterilize and store in my bunker.”

“Ah yes, your bunker. Your top notch survival plan and all that.”

“Yes! You guys can think I’m insane all you want. But the bergens will find us.”

Okay, Branch was going into crazy mode. Well, extra crazy mode. “They haven’t shown up for nearly 20 years Branch, but… if it makes you feel safer.” What was that? Had Creek just given Branch a pass for his anti-social behavior?

Branch seemed to have caught it as well. He had almost closed in on himself until Creek had said that. They stood there till Creek ran a hand through his hair and Branch shifted on his feet.

“Thanks.” Creek wasn’t sure he’d heard it, but a type of gratification bloomed in his chest at the small word. Branch had probably never once had his behavior towards preparation been given anything but scorn. It made Creek want to throw up that it’d come from him, but in his time with Branch he was beginning to recognize his constant preparation as a coping mechanism, something he himself was very familiar with.

~~ Day 19

“This is it Poppy, I have you cornered. No more avoiding me.”

“Creeeek, I haven’t been avoiding you.” Okay, that was mostly true. They both had been busy with their own things, particularly Poppy who had taken up doing daycare for some young trolls. They saw each other plenty of course, but until now it had been hard to get a moment together without some of their other friends being around as well. But finally, here they were at Creek’s home. They were sitting together on the floor; mass amounts of construction paper, glue, and glitter spread out around them. Creek was helping the Princess make invitations for the party next month that she was planning.

She as laying on her stomach, humming and occasionally vocalizing a pop tune loudly as she sketched trolls on a piece of neon orange paper, her legs swinging up and down in time with the beat. She was doing the intricate work while Creek sat butterfly and snipped out batches of troll hair that she’d sketched. It was casual, nice. Creek thought to himself this was the type of thing Branch would enjoy if he could find enjoyment in anything.

“Maybe not, but you do still owe me an explanation.” It was beginning to bother Creek how often Branch came to his mind. It was to be expected considering how much time they were spending together and learning about each other, but really it was unnecessary to have to think about him this much.

Poppy stopped drawing, putting her pencil down and setting her head in her hands, eyes bright and maybe a little mischievous.

“I do! But first how are things with you and Branch? I haven’t gotten a status report in ages!”

Creek flushed a little, still reeling in embarrassment of his little outburst several days ago. It was a stroke of genius that gave him that song to sing for Branch. It was just so perfect and seeing the grey troll’s reaction had been a delight.

No doubt catching his hesitation, Poppy brought one hand forward and poked Creek’s knee, “Come ooonnn~!”

Creek sighed and put down the scissors. He looked to the ground as he talked, but kept a casual smile. “Things are going really well, actually. Better than I could have expected. Branch is a stubborn twerp that doesn’t know how to have fun which led us to fight at lot at first. But he tries hard when he thinks I won’t notice. He’s learned his breathing, I’ve started him on other exercises, and I can tell he enjoys the meditation. He’s always calmer after we’re done.” Creek looked up into his kitchen, mind drifting a little.

“Do you like him?” He looked down and Poppy’s eyes were wide with fascination.

“I tolerate him, Poppy.” Maybe Branch was getting closer to friend status than Creek ever thought he would, but… he was a little hesitant to talk to Poppy about all this. Not that she wouldn’t listen and be supportive or even ecstatic to hear they were becoming close-ish, but for right now, he felt he needed to sit and think on what was between him and Branch now. No matter how he looked at it, it wasn’t what it had been almost a month ago.

Poppy pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, “Do you at least think he’s loosening up?”

Ah yes, her unknown plan. Creek placed his hands on top of hers, “I mean maybe? We like to sit and chat about as neutral topics as we can. He’s still mostly a closed book to me, though I suppose he’s calmed down a lot. I-I sang to him a few days ago and he didn’t get mad, just tried to leave.” Creek knew he’d regret telling her this.

He was not wrong. As the words left his mouth, Poppy’s jaw dropped. She wrenched her hands from his, scrambling to get up on her knees to inch closer to Creek. “You SANG for him? Why?? And he didn’t get angry?”

Oh gosh, this wasn’t a conversation Creek wanted to have, but he’d opened it to her. He was definitely blushing now. “Because he said he didn’t know what my voice was like. I hum around him a lot and he seems okay with it, so I decided to give him a song. And well, I mean he tried leaving. I wrapped my hair around him to bring him back and he let me finish the verse. So annoyed yes, but not mad.”

  
“Ancestors. That’s great Creek! It’s progress.” She lept forward, hugging him, and Creek wrapped an arm around her, patting her back.

“Yes, peaches and cream, but I do believe it’s time for your explanation for all of this, darling?”

“Okay, okay.” She sat back on her legs again. Calming herself. “So you know in a few months we have the 20th anniversary of our freedom from the bergens?”

  
“Yes.” Creek tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well I started preparations for the celebration and it’s going to be the BIGGEST,” her hands spread out next to her face for emphasis, “the LOUDEST, -” She stopped, looking like she was waiting for something. Creek glanced around his home, unsure.

“Sorry,” she giggled, “Cooper and I got this thing going. Anyway, the craziest party EVER!!” She jumped up, striking a pose as glitter sprinkled down from her hands.

It was cute, Creek smiled softly to her. “That’s sounds lovely, Poppy, really, but that doesn-”

“And I want every troll to be there, Creek! Everyone!” She leaned forward, taking Creek’s hands and pulling him up to his feet.

“Including Branch then?”

“Precisely! And I was thinking what would be the best way to get him to come? Branch hates everything loud. He hates everything fun. He doesn’t like my invitations, even when I give them to him in private!” She crossed her arms, possibly still hurt over Branch’s displays of destroying her work. She recovered quickly though. “Then it came to me! What other troll likes the quiet? Who knows the best calming methods in the whole village?”

  
She looked at him expectantly, leaning close and bouncing her eyebrows up and down. “Me?” He let out a breathy laugh.

“Yes! And when Branch agreed to that first session and you said it had a positive effect on him I decided to find a way to keep it going! They say it takes 21 days to make a habit, so with doing this, maybe we’ve made meditation a habit for Branch?” Poppy looked so proud. Creek gave her a few claps.

“I must say Poppy, that’s clever. I’m really not sure of if he’ll say yes to your party, but I do think you have succeeded in your long mission to find a calming outlet for Branch.”

After that, they got a snack and some tea before continuing their work, chatting about the children she was teaching and plans to go berry picking with the snackpack.

~~ Day 30

This was it, the last day. After today Creek would be able to wash himself of the negativity that was Branch. Except he didn’t want to anymore. There was something about the grey troll that ignited Creek’s own passionate nature. Branch didn’t inspire looking on the bright side of life. He was cynical and angry. But that was just it. In a life surrounded by rainbows and cupcakes, Branch understood and even embraced that there was bad. He saw it in Creek when no one else did and it made him feel more like himself when he was with Branch. No matter how mad or annoyed he got, he could show it and Branch would throw it right back at him instead of crumpling like most other trolls.

So lost in his thoughts, Creek didn’t notice when his bug had reached their destination. It dropped him, making him belly flop onto the dirt.

“Namaste” He grumbled, pushing himself up on his hand and knees.

“And he sticks the landing!” Branch applauded, great Creek hadn’t had time to notice if he was here already or not. His companion walked over, making a noise that didn’t sound familiar coming from him, and offered his hand to help Creek up.

“Are you… laughing?” He took Branch’s hand and got up, dusting the dirt off himself.

“Maybe you getting hurt is funny.” Branch quirked his eyebrow and smirked making Creek roll his eyes.

“I’d say I’m as used to your laughing as you are to my singing. We’ve only each heard it once now.”

“Lets try and keep it that way.” Creek wondered if Branch knew he didn’t sound convincing when he said that. Actually when he really looked at him, Branch looked tense. A matching pair they were then. Creek had noticed Branch taking mild interest in the yoga poses he’d do from time to time and he’d thought… well maybe he could start teaching him some. If he was good at meditation, Creek was sure Branch had the concentration to hold a pose as well.

After their meditation, they sat together. Creek kept running his hand up and down his pants, nervous for a reason he couldn’t grasp in that moment. But the longer they sat in tense silence that worse it would get so he threw caution to the wind.

“Branch…” Said troll looked up to him from the twig he had been fiddling with, but he quickly looked away. Probably for the best, Creek had a tendency to get distracted by the teal, “I was wondering something. Would you like me to teach you yoga?”

The question hung in the air between them for what felt like an eternity. Branch looked to be having an inner battle with himself until he let their eyes meet. “Yeah. I would-I think I’d like that. I think yoga would be more practical than meditation.”

Creek smiled, “Sure, Branch. I do think you’ll enjoy it. It’ll be fun.” He leaned forward, pressing his hand into Branch’s arm as a show of camaraderie. Branch flinched, but otherwise let the contact happen, looking a little dazed. Creek got up. “Same time tomorrow then?”

“Yeah.” Branch glanced up at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Yeah.” He got up. “See you later, Creek.” Yes. Branch and him were friends now, there was no arguing it at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	6. Little Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, come back after a month with a transitional chapter. I'm the worst. But really I apologize for the wait, I hope this chapter was worth your patience.
> 
> I want to say again THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments. I haven't replied to all of them, but I read them all and they make my day <3
> 
> Also! While I wasn't looking this fic went to the front page when oragnized by kudos. Meaning it's one of the most popular fics in the fandom tag! Thank you all for reading and enjoying!
> 
> Song for chapter: Little Love by D At Sea  
> I saw you devil with the dancers  
> yeah, I heard you scream his name  
> I hate you but I love you all the same  
> you know that I need you so please don't go away

“If we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to rescind your no touching policy.” After several days of continued meditation and now learning basic poses like sitting child, downward dog, and the beginnings of the rising sun sequence, Creek was finding it increasingly frustrating when he’d go in to help Branch with his posture and he’d flinch away and grumble about no touching. “I simply can’t fix your posture if you don’t let me move your body to how it should be.”

It was after their session and both trolls stood facing each other in mild defiance. “I can learn from you telling me just fine, Creek.”

“Are you that uncomfortable with any touching?” Creek mentally chastised himself for sounding more concerned than condescending.

Branch immediately blushed, breaking eye contact, “I don’t see it as necessary between us is all.”

“First off.” His tone got Branch to look back to him, glaring somewhat and making Creek more comfortable. “Physical contact, however casual and platonic, is healthy and needed for all trolls.” His lips quirked at his companions ‘pfft’ in response to that. “Secondly.” He closed the distance between them and placed his hand on Branch’s shoulder lightly. He could feel the muscles recoil under his fingers, and see the grey ears pinch back for a split second.

Branch didn’t remove himself, but his glare intensified. “What point is this proving?”

“That you can handle contact! It's not poisonous!” He shook his shoulder a little for emphasis then removed it. “Come on Branch, cut me some slack.” Creek opened his hands to his companion, palms up and smile probably a little too cocky for Branch’s liking. “We’re friends now, yeah?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Branch pointed his index finger upward, “Hold up a second.” He then pointed at Creek who was still smiling. “I never agreed to this whole friendship thing you’ve been spouting.”

This had been a back and forth with them since Branch had agreed to let Creek teach him yoga. Creek had been convinced since that they were friends. But then again, Branch and their relationship was a little unique. Untreaded territory that he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement in getting to find where the boundaries were exactly.

“We’re friends now, admit it Branch. Just once.” His lips puckered and he leaned close to the grey one, trying to appear pleading by looking up from his eye lashes.

Branch blanched, his hand meeting Creek’s face to shove it away. “Never make that face again.” Creek chuckled, grabbing Branch’s hand with both of his as he moved his face away. Creek couldn’t help but be surprised by how patient Branch was being with him. In the back of his mind Creek wondered if this was what Poppy saw in him. No one truly interacted with Branch on a one on one basis besides her… and now him. Branch could take Creek blowing up in his face and acting silly with the same annoying measure and if it ever truly got too far for him he didn’t hesitate to do something about it. As the corner of Branch’s mouth quirked, Creek’s mind shoved his current thoughts away as a grin grew on his face.

“I suppose we could be considered acquaintances.”

Creek gave an over exaggerated sigh, “I’ll take it. But that doesn’t solve your issue with touching.”

“And what exactly is this I’m allowing then?” Branch’s free hand gestured to their joined ones, emphasizing the ‘allowing’ part.

“But will you let me continue to do this when I need to?” His eyebrows raised in question, smile turning calm and confident again.

Branch’s sigh matched Creek’s previous one. “Yes. You are now allowed to touch me.” Their eyes met and in an instant his expression pinched and Branch pulled his hand away, looking to the right, “Just not to excess.” He added firmly.

Creek was about to answer when a rustle came just outside their clearing, somewhere behind Branch. Both trolls froze, eyes locking as Creek looked to the other for guidance. Branch seemed lost, eyes unfocused and ears twitching. The rustle came again and their contact broke as Branch’s eyes refocused and shifted to looking behind Creek’s back. Before Creek could turn around to see what Branch was looking at, he yelped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

On cue, something much larger than both trolls combined went leaping over, just missing them. Creek looked to Branch again, feeling terror fill him at the realization that a predator had just tried to attack and from the sound of the guttural screech, was not happy about the thwarted attempt. Panic grabbed Creek by the stomach and infected his mind when he heard the creature coming back. He started wriggling frantically, all logic and comprehension leaving him. As soon as Branch was off him enough, Creek shot out from beneath him, scrambling to his feet and took off running.

He had almost just died. It was amazing the false sense of security the trolls let themselves be lolled into. Creek couldn’t care less where he was going as he rushed through the forest floor. Faintly he was aware of a voice calling to him, but most of all he could hear something following him. It was catching him. Oh Ancestors that thing was going to get him and the adrenaline was making him sloppy. He tripped over a pebble he hadn’t seen, but half crawled his way back to his feet, knowing the predator had just been given the advantage. From his left he heard the rustling, the screech, flashes of bright color through the grass. However, something grey leaping at him from the right got him first, bringing him to its chest in a swift tuck and roll. Creek screamed, expecting to see his blood everywhere… and went limp. He was dead, it was over.

Barely, Creek was aware he was moving despite his legs not. The screech was still sounding, becoming higher in pitch. His eyes slowly blinked up to a big nose and black hair. Branch. Branch was carrying him while running in what felt like a zigzag pattern. He could feel the scratch of his vest on his bare chest. Branch had chased after Creek.

A rustle came from the left of them and Branch skidded in the soft earth as he turned to follow it, barely missing something bright blue and pink on the ground. It looked like a snake in the short flash Creek saw of it, not the creature chasing them. Branch didn’t spare it a glance though as he kept running. From a distance, a small patch of rocks appeared and Creek could feel the one carrying him speed up a tiny bit. When they reached them, Branch shot between a couple of larger rocks, falling over and dropping Creek in trying to stop quickly. Creek half rolled, he couldn’t feel his muscles. But just as soon as Branch had let go of him he was leaning over him, his hair growing and changing to a grey similar to the rocks, covering both of them.

The screeching came close, Creek could hear it circling the rocks.  The beast even scrapped the granite, its claws making a worse sound than its call. Eventually though it left, fading away into the forest, likely to find better prey.

They stayed like this still. Creek as limp as when Branch had dumped him on the ground. Slowly though, his conscious understanding of his surroundings were coming back. Branch was breathing hard, on his hands and knees over him. His expression was becoming calmer, but his body was rigid and tense, ready to take off running again.

A noise other than breathing came from Branch then and Creek blinked, having been too focused on trying to move himself at all, and failing. It came again.

“Creek… are you okay?”

Oh he was talking. Creek’s focus slipped away again to try to move his fingers. He stared at them, arm lying uselessly out on the ground. He had almost died and he’d done nothing but panicked and then frozen. Nothing new, but Ancestors if Branch hadn’t been there. Creek scrunched his eyes closed, fingers finally moving to form a fist. He was not going to break down. Not here under the veil of Branch’s hair, never.

Something was touching him, his shoulder jiggled as Branch tried to get his attention. How much time had passed?

“Creek, come on. Are you in there?”

“Yes.” He grit out, feeling his muscles come back. Branch’s hair receded slowly, having spent so long under it, the light of day felt burning on his skin. His companion got up on his knees, giving Creek space by shuffling back a few centimeters. His demeanor seemed to immediately slip back to the usual.

“I KNEW this was going to happen! Us just sitting out there everyday. Sitting ducks!!”

Creek cautiously pushed himself into a sitting position.

“This is why being aware of your surroundings is important! Think if we’d been meditating. We would have been scooped up! These lessons need to stop-”

“What?” The last sentence was really the only bit Creek had caught of Branch’s starting rant. He wanted to stop doing yoga lessons? No, no, no, no he didn’t want that.

“It’s dangerous, Creek! Did you not notice that janungle almost made us its lunch?”

“Might have.” Creek’s jaw set. He didn’t want to think about it more. It wouldn’t lead to anything worth dwelling on. “But-but that doesn’t mean we should stop! I like doing this with you.”

Branch’s eyes softened for a moment as Creek realized what he’d just said. He supposed it wasn’t a secret. If they really hated each other they wouldn’t have made it the first month. Even frenemies felt like pushing it because Creek wondered if they had ever really hated each other or simply never knew each other than through their respective social roles.

“It’s not safe Creek. We got lucky because I saw the janungle coming.”

“Is that what that was? I really only… heard it.” Creek’s grimace could compete against Branch’s as this point.

Branch had sat back on his feet by now, stance having never fully loosened. “Yeah. They’re rare around here because they have huge hunting territories, but I guess we’re in that one’s.  It has an extendable tail that it’ll use to distract prey then snatch them from behind.”

“... I see.” Creek’s eyes drifted to the canopy above them, subconsciously looking for more threats. Branch had a point, being as far out from the village as they were it was more a when rather than if something was going to try and eat them. Amazing it had taken this long honestly.

“Look I-I want to keep this going to. It’s nice.” Branch’s hand rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’m not about to go into the village to take your yoga class and we’re not doing anything in my bunker because no one is supposed to know where it is.”

“Poppy knows where it is.”

“Not because I showed her!” Branch seemed offended at the idea that he’d make an exception just for her despite having made so many for her in the first place. That wasn’t important at this moment though.

“We’ll do it at my home then. Process of elimination.” Branch stared at him blankly making Creek tilt his head, smiling for the first time since the incident, “I do live in a home, Branch.”

Branch glanced away, cheeks coloring. “I know that.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You just tend to… show up. Your bug brings you everywhere.”

“While I’m glad you recognize my obvious ethereal nature, I am a benevolent deity that likes to live amongst my people.”

Branch’s mouth actually hung open at that statement, making Creek break his calm smile to start laughing. “I’m kidding, Branch. But truly, I live at the edge of the village, closer to the paths that lead to the fields. You could come there in the mornings. Much safer.”

The conflict that crossed across Branch’s face made Creek’s anxiety spike, making his eyes scrunch together a little. He tried to keep his gentle smile though, reaching out to pat Branch’s hand. The grey one’s eyes shot down to where they were connected.

“Thank you for saving me too… really. I don’t know what would have happened without you.”

Branch sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, “You wouldn’t have been out here at all without me.”

“Oh for- thank you! Take the gratitude, Branch, it's free!” Creek scooted closer, imitating shoving something at the other.

Branch moved back from being mocked pushed, letting their eyes meet for a moment. There was so much feeling there. Too much conflict. Creek took a moment to see Branch’s aura. Still a blaring red, but it had started to swirl… a new color was going to be added soon. Possibly even take over the red for once.

“Okay, we’ll meet at your home. You’ll have to show me exactly where it is though.”

“I think I’m going to start teaching you about auras.” Creek interjected.

“What? I didn’t agree to that.” Branch moved away from Creek even more, puffing his chest out a bit.

It made Creek smile, “Give it a chance, yeah? The mythical universe is telling me now if the best time.”

“Pffft. Now I _know_  that you’re yanking my leaves.” Still, Branch deflated some, looking the most calm he had all morning.

Creek tilted his head as he noticed something. He had sway over Branch lately. There was no needing to mention Poppy or what she wanted. It was all him. He huffed, not liking the warm feeling the realization gave him.

“Right.” Creek got to his feet abruptly. “It’s all settled.”

Branch followed him up. “It’s absolutely not, but I think getting back to the village should be our top priority right now.”

“Did you keep track at all of where we were going because,” Creek looked around their area of rocks for the first time since they’d got there, “I have no idea where we are.”

Branch sighed and made a show of rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, “Luckily for the both of us, I did. Tracking is an important part of survival.” He gave his own version of a smug smirk, having the upper hand finally.

“Lead the way, darling.” Creek bowed, making Branch shake his head at him. They set off, back towards their original clearing, likely never to be visited again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	7. Spacing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention a couple times that people have actually recommended this story to other people? To read?? That is just so sweet! Y'all's predictions and interpretations give me life. Even if you're not right, it means you enjoy enough to think about this story and want to know where it might be going.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is exceptionally good, so says your dear author.
> 
> Song for chapter: Spacing Out by Theater of Delays  
> (no lyrics, instrumental)

It was still dark out and oddly cold for a mid-Spring morning. While Branch watched his breath come out in puffs of white his eyes slid back and forth. It was quiet as death, all the trolls of the village likely fast asleep after the party. With the deal off, it hadn’t taken Poppy long to get a party going and they had gone hard because of course, wow, a month without a party? It was a miracle they’d made it that long. Branch rolled his eyes. In the month there hadn’t been as much noise his opinion on Poppy and even the trolls in general had eased. Creek was always happy to defend them as doing what was natural to their species and that ones like Branch and even himself were in the minority. Now that that was over, he was back to full annoyance with all of them. He hadn’t fixed the invitation Poppy had given him yet out of pure spite.

Branch wasn’t even sure if Creek would want to meet this morning. He’d no doubt been at the party, but after getting to know him he knew wasn't the type to go all out. He probably got silly with everyone and he had an affinity for dancing like a nerd. Maybe he helped with the effects, but Branch was having a hard time picturing the same troll that hummed the same song every morning, partying and jumping around in the same way the others did.

His hand came up to his mouth to feel the small smile that he’d felt grow on his face at thinking of Creek. It was becoming a habit which had Branch wondering if that was what it was like with having friends? He’d always had a fondness for Poppy, but she rarely could bring a legitimate spark of happiness in him. Poppy was the dream. A troll that every troll wished they could be best friends with or more. Branch brought his arms up to wrap around himself. Her desire to want to include him were sweet, but every attempt of her reminded him again how separate he was from his species. Creek though. Maybe at first he was as far in the clouds as the Princess, but now…

Upon reaching the cut into side of a tree trunk that composed Creek’s home, his ear twitched. Same familiar tune being whistled from inside, so he was awake. Branch still couldn’t hammer down what the song was that Creek liked so much. He approached the home and knocked on the door. All Creek had said what that his mother sang it to him. Since then, he’d been trying to search his memory for what the song might be. His grandmother must have never sang it to him, because he hadn’t figured it out yet.

Creek’s eyes lit up when he opened the door, “Branch! I wasn’t expecting you this morning?”

The purple one stepped aside to let his guest in. Branch huffed as he stepped inside, “I wasn’t expecting you to be awake after last night.” As Creek closed the door, Branch turned putting his hands on his hips, keeping a stern look.

“I don’t really… sleep well sometimes.” Creek turned to Branch looking sheepish, like he was telling him a secret. “And tonight was one of those nights, so I got up.” His expression settled to his neutral calm smile as his eyes seemed to look around Branch’s face. “You don’t look like you slept at all, love. Party keep you up?”

It wasn’t specifically the noise that kept him up on nights that parties took place. In his bunker, the noise was barely distinct, more the occasional thump. Branch sucked in a slow breath, seeing himself sitting at his table. Anxiety keeping him wide awake, fingers erratically tapping the wood, sure something was going to happen. He’d tried to meditate once, but his head just felt like it was spinning every time he closed his eyes and Creek hadn’t been there to tell him to stop fidgeting and even out his breathing.

He hardened his expression and turned away from Creek, “I wouldn’t if you guys kept it down for once. One day a bergen is going to hear all this and come for us.”

“Ah, so you were scared?” Branch’s heart stuttered and he whipped around to glare at Creek. The other troll’s eyes crinkled and smile turned smug. “Made you look.”

“I. Was not. Scared.” Branch bit out.

“As that is the common reaction to someone not in denial.” He didn’t hesitate to move towards Branch. When his hands began trying to pry Branch’s hands into his own, he stumbled back abruptly, which seemed to surprise Creek.

“It’s alright to be afraid sometimes, Branch” He started slowly.

“I wasn’t though!” He hadn’t been scared. Anxious sure, but not scared. They had almost died a week ago and Creek still didn't understand how much danger they were in!

Creek seemed to pause, eyes conflicted. “Okay.” When had his voice gotten so quiet? “But if you had been, I wouldn’t make fun of you for it.” Branch snorted, knowing what a lie that was, but Creek’s looked steadfast, cautiously closing the distance between them again. He offered his hand this time, instead of trying to take Branch’s. Which was ridiculous! Branch wasn’t going to initiate touch unless necessary.

“How about next party,” Creek still looked unsure, “We spend it together, doing yoga or just talking?” His hand dropped, accepting that Branch wasn’t going to take his hand, eyes wide as they went downcast. He was just as surprised by his offer as Branch was.

That was a real thing Creek had just suggested. And Branch wasn’t as opposed to it as he felt he should be. They never interacted except in the mornings, they hadn’t even crossed each other with the snackpack since there hadn’t been much going on to draw Branch in. The idea of having someone with him to distract him sounded so refreshing though. Especially Creek, who’d help him meditate and keep his focus. He’d roll his eyes and tell him to chill, take a deep breath and everything would feel less like he was waiting to be attacked.

  
“Maybe.” He finally said and Creek’s looked back up to him. “Maybe.” He nodded, feeling the tense in his shoulders ease a smidge.

Creek suddenly jumped forward, snatching his hand before he could pull it back, all calm and gentle voice gone as he smiled. “I honestly can’t believe I offered you that, but I’ll hold to it! But enough of that,” he walked past Branch, pulling him by his hand deeper into the house, “we have auras to teach you. I promised you after all didn’t I?”

This troll was ridiculous. Branch wondered how he’d let Creek get away with so much with him so far. How he let him hold his hand and hum and force him to attempt a swan pose a couple days ago. How he somehow knew he was going to continue letting him.

“There was no promise! You told me you were going to teach me them and when I didn’t agree to it, you said you were going to anyway.”

The air felt cleared in that moment, back to being light and casual. Creek brought Branch to the back of the living space where a wobbled mirror stood. “Well no use going against it now, I’d say. Sit down in front of the mirror.” He let go of Branch’s hand. He gave Creek one last stink eye for good measure before sitting butterfly in front of the mirror.

“Let's get this over with.” He looked up to Creek’s reflection standing behind him, who was grinning.

“Glad to see you so enthusiastic. Now, I recall telling you before. All living things have an aura. An aura is nothing but a ring of energy. After enough practice you tend to become aware of them even without focusing to see them. Only conscious beings have colors.”

“Unhuh.” Branch looked himself up and down in the mirror, seeing nothing. “And the colors are what, mood readings?”

“Not exactly.” Creek seem determined to ignore Branch’s bored face. “They’re a little between mood and personality. Essentially the color is…” He rolled his hand, narrowing his eyes as he tried to think of his wording. Branch patiently watched him in the mirror.

“The color is what is that being’s focus is. It can tell some basic personality traits and it can change with large mood shifts, so it can tell you someone’s disposition- I’m losing you already, aren’t I?”

“Yep.” Branch raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Sounds like garbage to me.”

“Urgh.” Branch tilted his head back to look up at Creek, his hair brushing the other’s stomach, already seeing the signs of him becoming frustrated, which if pushed usually turned into him pulling his hair and possibly screaming at Branch. He’d kept his cool the first time Creek did this, but it had been the biggest loop the troll had thrown him for. Branch had never seen another troll in his life blow up and get angry like he’d seen Creek. It made the purple troll so much more real to him in that moment than any other of their interactions.

Overall though, it wasn’t good to let him get like that if it could be helped. It’d bring their day to a halt and Branch would spend the rest of his day feeling a twinge of guilt from pushing Creek that far.

“Creek.” Said troll dropped his head to let their eyes meet, a poignant frown on his lips. His hair’s natural flip drooped with him making Branch bite his bottom lip and snort at how silly it looked.

“Wot?” Creek’s eyes searched Branch’s face, but found his eyes again. His own seemed to soften.

“Anybody tell you your hair looks like a cowlick?” Creek’s mouth dropped open. “Like you don’t have a cowlick, your entire hair IS one.” Branch brought a hand up to flick the tip of Creek’s hair for emphasis.

Creek let out a gasp, reeling his head back up, flipping his hair back into place and taking a step back. He was laughing though, properly distracted. Branch twisted his back, turned to look at his friend.

“At least my hair isn’t pitch black!” Creek kicked Branch’s side though with no power behind it.

Branch pointed to his hair, “Mine’s unique.”

“So’s mine! How many trolls do you know with naturally two colored hair?”

“How do I know you’re not keeping it those two colors on purpose?” Branch turned his entire body to better face Creek now, smirking up to his companion.

“You’ll have to trust me. I’m not going to pull or cut a strand just for you to find that out.” Creek’s hand swept up to stroke his hair, an obvious protective move. While separating a troll’s hair from their head would take away all color and length changing abilities, it was incredibly painful. Like losing a limb.

“I guess I will then.” Branch shrugged, turning himself to sit back in front of the mirror properly.

Creek approached him again, standing behind him with his hands on his hips. “What was that all about anyway?”

“Nothing.” Branch shrugged, smirking. “So the color is basically a being’s disposition?”

The purple troll narrowed his eyes, turning his head to the side. “You cheeky little…” He sighed, almost in a way Branch would describe as fond. “Yes, the color of an aura is basically a disposition. It doesn’t matter today anyway. You don’t see the colors until quite a bit of practice. Our focus is to get you to see that it exists at all. Hence the mirror.” Creek nodded to the reflective object.

Branch tossed a skeptical look towards it, Creek huffed a laugh. “So today you’re going to meditate in front of the mirror with your eyes open.” Creek lifted his finger just as Branch opened his mouth to rebuttal. “Not wide open. Sit in our usual position and instead of closing your eyes, let your eyelids droop and find a focal point to stare at, like your left hand. Any place on your body is best.”

“And where will you be?” Branch crossed his arms, he was sure this wasn't going to work.

Creek huffed another laugh. “Afraid I’ll leave you?”

“No.” Branch cut in.

“I’ll be right here meditating with you,” he rolled his eyes, “I just need to be out of view of the mirror.” Branch sent the mirror one more look, this was going to a disaster, he could feel it. “Come on now, let’s give it a try.”

Creek stepped to the side of Branch, making sure you couldn’t see him in the mirror before sitting down, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes. Branch looked at him from the side for an extended moment. His eyes slid the other way to a window that had been cut into the bark, day break had come, the hum of all the trolls droned from a distance.

“I don’t hear you meditating.” Creek spoke up, startling Branch out of his beginning reverie.

“Yeah, yeah.” Branch stared at himself in the mirror. He dropped his hands into position and let his eyes droop. Creek had told him to focus on something on his body so he chose his right hand to spite Creek’s suggestion of his left and let his mind start to recede and drift.

It wasn’t as hard to go into his usual aware trance as he had been expecting with his eyes open. At first he had to make a concentrated effort to not let his eyes drift, search the shadows of the home, but soon his hand in the mirror became unfocused and his breathing deep and unforced.

It was nice, if not like every other day he meditated with Creek. He felt a vibration on his skin and the noise from the village filled him. A tingle spread through him as the time passed to the point Branch was sure his insides were melting inside his skin. What was left was light. A red light. He could see it somehow. He was unsure where he was, a void that was himself. The red light was a homing signal though, so he reached for it. Like that, he saw it. Barely visible. A clear, moving wave that surrounded him. There was no line where it stopped, but it clearly was a distortion that flowed in calm waves around him. Unconsciously, Branch’s eyes slid away from his hand in the mirror to try and look and the spell broke.

He blinked rapidly at the mirror, the field around him becoming more tumultuous before completely disappeared from his vision. “What?” Branch leaned forward, kicking his legs out to crawl up to the mirror and press his hand to it. The moment had passed, but its remnants stayed as his skin continued to feel electrified.

“You stopped humming.” Branch blinked slowly, still coming back to himself, then turned to look at Creek. He’d forgotten he was here.

“I what?”

“You’ve been humming for the past 20 minutes or so.” He stopped and scrunched his face a bit, “Well less humming, it was one note, but it was in tune. G note. You must have a high singing voice.”

Creek was rambling. Branch shook his head, this was all irrelevant to him right now. “I saw it!”

“You did?” Creek visibly perked. “What’d you see?” His head tilted, interested.

“A wave. A-a clear wave of energy. Around me. I don’t-I don’t.” He stopped, letting himself look down to the floor and take a few breath. When Branch felt he could form proper words he looked back up at Creek. “You weren’t lying to me.”

“Ha!” Creek guffawed, placing a hand over his mouth to contain his giggles. “You really thought,” he bit his lip and composed himself, “you really thought I was still deceiving you?”

Branch blushed, looking away again. “I just didn’t expect to see it.”

“You’re making a lot of progress, Branch.” Creek lifted up his torso and swept his legs under him to sit up on his knees.

Creek’s hug clock went off then. It did often, every morning they had been together, but it had been ignored since day one. Creek usually sent Branch a wink went it bloomed or made a comment, but this time he looked down at it then to Branch. Being in a moment together as they were now, Branch didn’t feel nearly as much panic and indignation as he should when Creek began to move forward on his knees and swept his immobile body up into his arms.

To his horror, Branch didn’t hate it. Creek’s hug was gentle and the world felt quiet and safe. Creek could do literally nothing to protect Branch in a survival situation. He’d proven a week ago how useless he was with such things, but this hug. He felt emotionally safe, his anxiety a low thrum instead of constant bashing symbols. He never returned the hug, but he let it happen, gulping and becoming uncomfortable in how comfortable he felt.

Creek let go after a little while and smiled at Branch. “I think that’s enough for today, eh?”

“... Yeah.” Branch nodded slowly at first, but picked up the pace. “I’ve had enough surprises today.”

“Don’t be silly, Branch. Life is always full of surprises.” Creek reached out to pat his hand, but Branch flinched away, making Creek’s smile drop a fraction. Branch needed to get out of here. The home’s walls felt closer than they had minutes ago. Something felt off, like it was shifting.

Branch got to his feet and made a show of dusting his vest. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Creek.”

Creek had picked up on Branch’s change in demeanor. He looked concerned, eyebrows furrowing. “Have a peaceful day, Branch. Okay?”

Branch gave a nod and turned walking out. He needed to think, sort out his suddenly jumbled head. Away from Creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	8. Wanderer's Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine me, sitting half asleep at a Starbucks as I finish typing this chapter. But ask and ye shall receive. A new chapter full of continued feels. Please enjoy!
> 
> This chapter we finally learn what Creek's been humming all this time :)
> 
> Song for chapter: Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figeuroa  
> Wandering child of the earth  
> Do you know just how much you're worth?  
> You have walked this path since your birth  
> You were destined for more

It was proving a little on the impossible side to simultaneously avoid Creek while continuing to see him every morning. Branch tried to tell himself he was keeping up their morning sessions for his own health instead of the deep feeling of guilt that’d grab him whenever he thought of skipping. He had to settle for emotionally avoiding Creek.

“Alright let’s all start off our session with some kapalabhati pranayama.” Branch could barely hear Creek from his hiding spot. Which it was totally not creepy to be watching his yoga class from a safe distance. He had to make sure Creek was okay. When he’d left that morning, the purple troll hadn’t tried to get him to sit and talk over some tea like he had every day after that fateful ‘aura-seeing’ session. He’d seemed resigned and distant which didn’t sit right. Even when they’d been enemies per se, Creek was never distant with Branch.

“Which one’s that again?” A troll, Tilly, Branch’s brain tried to supply, spoke up. He was grateful for her asking since Creek rarely did breathing techniques with Branch. He’d told him it was unnecessary for now compared to the other things he was teaching him, but it left a solid gap of knowledge in his mind.

Creek smiled, closing his eyes for a brief moment, “It’s the one where we take passive breaths in, then force the air out in bursts, making sure to contract our tummy muscles.” Branch wiggled, feeling a sort of delight shoot up his spine. The other trolls in the class couldn’t even tell how annoyed Creek was as several gave looks of relief having also forgotten the exercise. He’d answered this question a thousand times hadn’t he? He had pulled that face with Branch all the time, that quick recomposure so as not to show any visible distaste. No one had noticed, but Branch had and there was an inherent pride that came with the knowledge that he knew Creek a little better than his other friends.

Branch frowned suddenly, rethinking over these feelings as he heard the group begin their exercise. He pulled himself away from the leaves he’d been using as flawless cover and turned, sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest. This was why he was (emotionally) avoiding Creek. He couldn’t grapple what exactly he was feeling and it was confusing at best, anger inducing at worst. Having friends was too complicated. If he hadn’t agreed to spend so much time with Creek he wouldn’t be in this situation. Sitting in the foliage, spying on a troll that quite frankly has a lot problems. Like having a short temper and thinking he’s better than everyone… and being silly at the most random moments and his expression becoming somehow softer whenever he looks Branch in the eyes.

This was gross. Branch sneered, sticking out his tongue as he got up. He was above this too. He had acorns and mushrooms to be collecting. Roots to be digging up! The usual stuff he did to make sure that when a bergen eventually found and ate the entire village, he’d be safe. Alone, but safe. Branch took a deep breath, bringing his arms up and making a show of leaving his hiding spot. A show for only himself really.  
~~

“There he is!”

“Okay Branch, we know this is your fault.” That would be Chenille and Satin, but from the several sets of foot falls, they weren’t alone. Branch mentally prepared himself as he turned from his work of digging. He scowled at the snackpack who were sans Poppy and Creek.

“Excuse me?” He made sure to let every single one of them have a look at his glare.

“What have you done to Creek?” Satin had her hands on her hips, not intimidated by Branch.

The original deal between Poppy, Creek, and himself had been kept from the snackpack. As far as Branch knew, the same discretion was used when Creek and him had decided to continue their sessions. He couldn’t help the moment of panic though as he was apparently being cornered. Had Poppy or Creek blabbed?

Branch recovered, standing to be more eye level with the rest, not bothering to brush the dirt off his legs and vest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yes he did.

“Creek’s been acting… gloomy.” Biggie glanced around to the others in the group, the word feeling like a curse.

“Pew.” Mr. Dinkles added for emphasis.

“Yeah dawg, he’s always been…” Cooper started, but paused.

“More on the quiet side, but he’s just straight up avoiding us.” Suki finished. The rest nodded in agreement. A hollow feeling carved its way into Branch’s chest. Had Creek been acting distant with everyone? He didn’t let his expression betray him as he rolled his eyes at the others.

“Yeah because I interact with him enough to cause that?” Continued feigned ignorance felt best.

The group exchanged glances, showing their hesitance.

“You’re the only one Creek has any problems with, Branch.” The lack of auto tune showed Guy Diamond’s seriousness. Fuzzbert shook, agreeing with that statement.

“Pffft.” That was so hilariously untrue. Creek had problems with everyone. He didn’t hate any other troll, he quite loved them all, but Branch knew Creek had little things that bothered him about his friends. He’d just only ever been open about his problems with Branch.

Chenille’s eyes narrowed, “This isn’t funny Branch. We’re really concerned.”  
  
Oh yeah, he was supposed to be acting like he didn’t know Creek as well as he actually did. “No, no. You’re right. This is serious.” He nodded, bringing his eyebrows up too look like he was interested.

“Ugh.” Suki kicked the ground. “He doesn’t care guys.”

“We just wanna know if y’all had some sort of… interaction or whateva that might have gotten Creek upset.” Cooper tried this time.

“Yeah, did you get into a fight?” Biggie added, again looking to the rest of the group for some silent approval.

They hadn’t gotten into a fight. Creek hugged him and Branch left and started acting like their interactions were required assignments as opposed to two friends enjoying time together. He didn’t want to deal with the emotions that Creek brought up in him. Feeling good and happy wasn’t his thing. Creek had become distant with him because of it, but he didn’t know it was affecting how he acted with the rest of his friends. They were looking for answers and were possibly getting desperate.

“No. I’ve barely seen Creek. Maybe he’s realized you’re all as annoying as I think you are.” He crossed his arms, trying to show that he was done with this conversation. That felt… mean though. Branch regretted saying it because it wasn’t true. Creek was arrogant, but he cared for his friends. He wanted them happy and he loved harmonizing him them. He’d told Branch himself. In a way, Creek’s defense of them had softened Branch’s own opinions. Old, mean habits died hard he supposed.

The snackpack took it like any other insult Branch had thrown at them over the years.

“Oh my god.” Smidge said. The rest rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

“Right,” Satin started, “see you around, Branch.”

“Come on guys.” Guy Diamond added an auto tuned lilt, immediately trying to bring up the spirits of the group as they turned to walk away. Branch bit his tongue, forcing himself not to get in the last word. The hollow feeling had grown over the course of the conversation and it settled into his chest for what was apparently going to be the long haul. Creek was sad and it was his fault.

~~

“So… bye, Creek.” Branch hesitated in the main living area of his companion’s home. It was becoming some disgusting routine with them now. Branch showed up, they exchanged greetings. They’d meditate for half an hour and then do yoga poses for 40 minutes. While before, right after Branch had given Creek the go ahead to touch him, the purple troll would literally make up any reason to touch Branch. He’d been convinced at first that it was only to annoy him, but after a few days of it, Branch had found maybe Creek liked the contact… AND annoying him. Now, Creek would only touch when truly necessary and it was clinical.

“Mm, till tomorrow, Branch.” He was already moving towards the back of the house and a voice inside Branch’s head, that sounded suspiciously like Poppy for some reason, that this was his fault. Creek had hugged him and he’d left feeling so confused and freaked out he’d become clinical long before Creek had. It’d been over a week and he was no closer to understanding what he’d felt or wanted than when he’d first felt that blanket of safety as Creek embraced him.

Branch cleared his throat, “You haven’t taught me anything about auras since that first time.” It was suffocating. The tension between them now. Branch wondered if Creek was aware that his friends had coming looking for answer that Branch refused to admit he had. Regardless, the hollow pit they’d left in his chest at the knowledge that Creek was acting gloomy and avoiding others was refusing to go away. Even more suspect, he hadn’t heard from Poppy at all on the matter. She still popped up around once a week to chat him up, or occasionally to give him an invitation, but Creek had been suspiciously lacking from their conversation. Instead she’d talked about her own plans and life. King Peppy was planning on passing her the crown within the next few seasons and he wanted her to help him in the court more, do a little more leading.

Creek’s shoulders went stiffer and Branch watched from behind as he brought a hand up to run through his hair. The initial desire to flee came into him at this. He shouldn’t be reacting to Creek like this. His anxiety shouldn’t be spiking with fight or flight instincts. Branch bit the inside of his cheek and did as he always did: Override the desire to flee, use his own fear or fuel himself into action. If he started this, he had to end it.

As soon as Creek turned, he could see the tension in his shoulders made it all the way to his face. He looked hesitant, eyes narrowing, not having anticipated Branch talking to him. “I got a… distinct feeling you’d rather not continue that for the time being.”

“Since when do you do something based on how I feel about it?” Branch crossed his arms. Okay, maybe a little harsher than he was planning on handling this, but valid point.

Creek paused in surprise before he frowned, eyebrows scrunching together. “What’s your problem, Branch?” Branch’s eyes went wide, realizing what his comment had sparked.

Creek took a couple steps closer to him, pointing harshly at Branch. “You freak out and stop talking to me for near two weeks because I hugged you once. ONCE!” He yelled. “Every time you’ve had a true problem with something before you’re outspoken about it. You resist.” Yeah this was really not going how Branch pictured it. Creek was closing the distance between them, slowly but surely. He hadn’t vented about this to anyone. “All of sudden you change the game by withdrawing and not tell me anything. I tried talking to you about it in a respectful manner too.” They were face to face now, and Branch was amazed he’d been able to keep his footing thus far.

“I, for one,” Creek leaned forward, making sure their eyes were met, “think my reaction of treating you the same way you’ve been acting has been fair!”

“I-”

“I’m not done yet!” Creek cut him off. Branch’s lips snapped shut. Creek stepped forward again, forcing him to step back to keep their chests from meeting. “NOW you want to ask why I haven’t been teaching you more about something you’d complained about and thought I was lying to you about?” Something felt like it was fizzling between them. Branch glanced down seeing Creek hadn’t touched him yet, merely stayed in his space. When he looked back up, a hint of hurt had entered the anger in Creek’s expression. “Why did you even keep coming? Just leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Branch blurted out. It’d been what he’d intended to say from the beginning of their conversation today, but better late than never. It had been fair though, for Creek to blow on him. He lifted his hands to his face, fingertips just touching his temples, scrunching his eyes closed. The electric feeling between them, the entire situation, it was becoming a lot.

“You are?” Creek’s head dipped to the right, eyebrows lifting.

“I’m sorry. I kept coming because I like you.” The seed of confusion in his mind blossomed into clarity. His eyes went wide, and Branch stared at the floor between them, Creek hadn’t stepped back a millimeter. “Being around you makes the world feel quiet.” He sunk to the floor, onto his knees. “You hugged me and-and I felt good. I don’t know how to handle that.” His hands moved up into his hair making his arms cover his face.

For a solid minute they stayed like that. Branch felt stupid, knowing you like someone shouldn’t be a revelation. It shouldn’t be a big deal to admit that to oneself either. But here he sat, on Creek’s floor. The fizzing between them at least went away.

Above him, Branch heard Creek sniff and felt the air move as he got down on his knees in front of him. “Are you alright, Branch?” He shook his head. They continued in silence for a little longer, Branch listening to his companion breathing in a manner that sounded like he was trying to steady himself.

“I like you too. You make me feel like I’m real” Branch wasn’t sure what exactly that meant, but he didn’t know entirely what he meant by liking Creek, just that he did. He heard Creek shuffle forward a step, but kept himself planted as he felt arms wrap around him. Creek pushed his face forward to sit and rest on Branch’s shoulder. “Don’t think this means you’re off for making me feel like a waste bin for two weeks, but I’ll put off being mad right now.” He whispered.

Branch snorted and nodded, keeping his face hidden as he let Creek hug him. After a few seconds of sitting there, Creek began humming. It was instantly familiar and Branch let the tension he was holding leave him in one big exhale.

“ _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong, they will try to silence your song_.” The words came, stilted and quiet. It was a lullaby. “ _But right here is where you belong, so don’t search anymore~._ ” While Branch was aware that Creek had a nice singing voice, his deeper tones sounded oddly mixed with the melody, as if someone with a higher pitch was meant to be singing. It had been a lullaby that he’d been humming all this time.

Creek lapsed back into just humming until the song was over. Several times, Branch almost let himself join in, having heard the tune enough to know if by heart. He held back, feeling the moment between them now that silence had overtaken again.

“You can stop hugging me now.” It was muffled through his arms, but he felt Creek chuckle and pull back.

“Was it so bad this time? Think you survived?” Branch let his hands drop from his hair, blinking a couple times from the light. Creek came back into focus, he was smiling, hands placed on top of his knees. He perked when he saw Branch’s eyes. He’d have to bring that up with the purple troll at some point.

“No. I handled it.” He blushed, but tried to looked disgruntled, failing miserably, “The hugs are gonna become a thing now, aren’t they?”

Creek’s smile grew and he reached over, taking Branch’s hand. “Count on it! You can’t try to say we’re not friends now, I’ve got you.” His expression went serious again though as he looked at Branch, “Talk to me next time, okay Branch?” Branch’s blush deepened. He bit his lip and nodded. He’d be held to that.

Something still didn’t feel quite right about the word friend, but he’d take it. “No, we’re… we’re friends.” His smile was small, but it wasn’t lost on Creek.

There was a lot being left unsaid between the two and it was obvious to both of them. It felt like his clarity was gone, already replaced by more confusing feelings and questions. They could wait for now. Branch felt a tire overtaking him as he and Creek smiled at each other, Creek continuing to hold his hand.

“Would you like some tea, love?” Creek seemed to pick up on Branch’s shoulder slumping and he was grateful for it.

“Yeah, I really would.” They both pushed themselves off the floor, Creek leading Branch into the kitchenette and lighting the stove to put water on.

“To get back… to your original question. You still want to learn about auras?”

“They’re real!” Branch recoiled at his own enthusiasm, clearing his throat to try and cover it up. Creek still grinned, giggling.

“You’re an odd one, Branch.” It was completely fond and filled Branch with an almost glee.

Creek’s hug clock went off, startling both of them. Creek looked down to it in alarm making Branch roll his eyes dramatically. “Another hug already?”

“I gotta get going!” Creek moved towards the front of the house. Oh yeah, his yoga class. Branch deflated, but Creek didn’t seem to notice, “Feel free to stay and have tea, dear. See you tomorrow!”

Like that he was gone, leaving Branch alone. Branch scowled as his ears visibly drooped. It was tempting to leave now. Make a statement by not using the hot water… but no. He got up when the kettle whistled and made himself tea for the walk back to his bunker. He’d return the mug tomorrow.

~~

“Finally got everything settled?”

“Ah!” Branch flailed his arms before grabbing for the trunk of the tree he was climbing. He stayed there for a moment, regaining himself, then looked down. On the ground stood Poppy, grinning and waving up at him. Branch glared down at here. “What do you want, Princess?”

“Oh come on Branch, no need for the formalities! Come down, I want to talk!” Branch contemplated ignoring her, but with a sigh, he made his way down to meet Poppy.

“Yes?” He put his hands on his hips, leaning his upper body towards her. She was unperturbed by his attitude, as usual.

“You apologized to Creek, right? He stopped going around doing his best impression of you.” She giggled at her own joke.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Denial had for him for the snackpack. Somehow he knew it wouldn’t work on Poppy.

She looked unimpressed. “Come on, Branch. Creek is my best friend, he tells me everything.”  
  
“Everything?” Branch narrowed his eyes.

Her grin was near Cheshire-like. “You like him.” Yep, okay he couldn’t say anything to Creek ever again apparently. “What’s the blush for, Branch?”

Branch rubbed his face, willing himself to calm down. He was blushing too much lately. “Nothing. Look if you’re just here to tease me you can go ahead and walk into a gurgler’s open mouth.”

This shook Poppy out of her reverie. She was still grinning, but it took a more serious note. “Naaah, I’m not here to tease you, Branch. I’m just really happy!”

“About… what?” Branch looked around, feeling an odd suspicion creep in him.

“You are Creek! Making up! He was being distant and we were worried.” Her smile continued to slip more and more casual. “I don’t know how it happened, but he really likes you if you’re attitude is able to affect his mood.”

Branch gulped. “He told me I make him feel real.” The phrasing still confused him, but he nor Creek had brought it up yet.

“Real?” The word genuinely confused Poppy, she tilted her head curiously. “Real,” she repeated more to herself, looking down to the ground. The more the conversation went, the more Branch was beginning to suspect Poppy was scheming. What, he didn’t know yet, but something.

“Well, I just want to come by and say thanks!” She recovered, looking up, back to her perky demeanor. “I’m so happy you’ve found a friend, Branch. Maybe you’ll want to make more so-”

“Doubt it.”

She pointedly ignored him as she pulled out a glittery, pink card. It said thank you on the front with cut outs of Branch, Creek, and her all holding hands and smiling. “Thanks!”

Branch blinked at the card. He’d never received something that wasn’t an invitation from Poppy. It was sweet. He was so shocked, Branch reached out and took it, staring at the pictures of the three trolls, and most amazingly, not destroying it.

Having taken the card, Poppy beamed. “See you around, Branch!” The Princess turned and skipped away. Branch watched as she left. The distinct taste of change sat on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated of course~


	9. Come Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here you go! I want to reiterate how much I love getting comments from all you guys. Every time I post I get excited waiting to hear your reactions or the reassurance you're all enjoying this piece! It keeps me motivated. I love them, I love you <3
> 
> LOOK LOOK LOOK! This fic has fanart!!!
> 
> [tipolover22](http://tipolover22.tumblr.com/post/157835752056/a-beautiful-drawing-of-my-ship-from)  
> [craftedcuteness](http://craftedcuteness.tumblr.com/post/157812537100/heres-my-fanart-for-the-amazing-allcatsunite-on)  
> [syrhana](http://syrhana.tumblr.com/post/157762081387/above-him-branch-heard-creek-sniff-and-felt-the)  
> [syrhana](http://syrhana.tumblr.com/post/157800839992/a-tingle-spread-through-him-as-the-time-passed-to)
> 
> Plus a few other pieces that have not been posted, but the artist has shown me! I am positively glowing about this! Thank you so, so much!! And just so you all are aware, I'm not active in the Trolls fandom, but I do check the breek and trolls tags from time to time. If you really feel inspired to make art for this fic I WANT TO SEE IT!
> 
> Lastly I highly recommend this chapter's song.
> 
> Song for chapter: Come Alive by Rachel Taylor  
> Afraid to show you all the mess I hold deep inside,  
> Got a knack for holding back and I'm the first one to hide,  
> 'Cause I'm alive,  
> But I'm not living.

_“It’ll be alright, deary. Come on, sing with Mummy.” Creek felt the vibration in his mother’s chest as she began humming the melody. “You are the dawn of a new day, that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making~. The blue in an ocean of greeey~.” His mother had one of the highest pitched voices of the trolls. Many would come to their door step asking for her to join in a piece because they needed someone that could belt out those high notes. It sounded especially beautiful as she whispered it._

_“You are, right where you need to be~” His voice cracked in stress and he felt his mother chuckle._

“Cre-ee-ek?”

_“Remember Creek, you need to adjust the pitch for your own singing voice.” She pulled him away from her chest, smiling down with kind eyes. He stared back up at her, marveling how she could stay so calm while the bergen Chef skulked outside. She brought her hand up and ran it along his hair, it was already dipping like his father’s. “Let’s try again, yeah?”_

_Creek bit his lip, glancing towards the opening to their home before looking back. “Okay, mummy.” He whispered._

“Creek?”

His eyes opened. “What?” The purple troll flinched at his own harsh tone. He’d been trying to get in a lot of meditation the last couple days, yet everyone seemed to be finding a reason to interrupt him.

This time it was Guy Diamond. He shimmered from the sun beams hitting his naturally glitter covered body. The troll had his eyebrows creased in concern, having taken half a step back. Creek immediately slapped a smile as he got up. His bug friend, that had been resting next to him, buzzed and hopped away a few inches.

“Sorry, mate. I wasn’t expecting you. What can I do you for?” He approached Guy, placing a companionable hand on his shoulder.

Guy looked only half convinced, but with his perky personality being only second to Poppy’s in their little group, he brightened with a blink. “Sorry to bo-oo-oo-ther you Creek, w-a-as just looking for some advice?”

Creek inwardly grimaced at the auto tune. Why was he so surly? There was being short tempered and then there was being what he was now: Finding annoyance in everything everyone did. Maybe Branch giving him the cold shoulder was affecting him more than originally suspected. He kept his smile firm, letting it grow as he closed his eyes and nodded sagely. “Shoot, Mr. Diamond.”

Guy playfully shoved Creek away, glitter sticking to his side with flecks drifting to the ground. “Well se-ee…” Guy coughed, voice taking the oddly deep tones it did when he didn’t speak with his auto tune. “I’m thinking of proposing to someone this Fall.” It was hard to tell if Guy was blushing or if the light was simply hitting his cheeks at the right angle. “But the song I’m thinking of using has a really, REALLY long note. Any tips?”

The literal last thing Creek wanted to talk or think about was romantic pursuits. It was barely the beginning of Summer and here Guy Diamond was asking for breathing excersises so he could sing a song for someone, who Creek honestly did not care who it was at this moment, during proposal season in Autumn. His smile was beginning to feel paper thin. Was is really necessary for Guy to have gone to him about this?

“I have a few suggestions. Mostly you want to do breathing that keeps your ribs expanded for extended periods of time. Generally you want to use exercises that slowly brings your lungs to both extremes.” He was walking Guy away from his meditation spot, hand still on his shoulder, gently guiding him. “Not just deep breathing, but expelling all the air from your lungs then inhaling to fullest capacity and holding. That kind of stuff.”

Guy Diamond nodded accordingly. He was taking this seriously at least despite the doofy smile. When they reached the edge of the rock that made up Creek’s meditation pad, he directed Guy to step off of it while he remained. “We could maybe talk more about it tomorrow, if that’s alright?”

He took his hand off Guy Diamond’s shoulder, the glittered trolled suddenly looked confused, not used to being asked to leave, albeit in a subtle way, so quickly. Creek wanted to be left alone, he was making it as clear as he could without being rude.

“Y-ee-aaa-h, Creek. Sure. You oka-a-ay though?” His eyes dipped to look at Creek’s strained smile. Not really, no. He would personally love for Branch to start talking to him again.

“Of course. I’m merely trying to get some needed mental clarity. Namaste, my friend.” Creek placed both palms together and bowed slightly. Guy hesitated, then nodded and left. When he was out of sight, Creek rubbed his hands together, trying to get the excess glitter off.

~~

Same song, different day. Creek had just pushed his crow pose into a proper handstand when he heard someone approach.

“Ah, find time in your busy schedule to say hi, Poppy?”

The Princess’ features turned stiff, not expecting the attitude. Her chest puffed a moment later, hands going to her hips, “I’m not the one that hasn’t been around, Creek.” Fair enough, he’d declined nearly all invites from the snackpack.

Creek sighed, lowering his legs on the exhale and bringing his feet to the ground. Poppy wasn’t as easy to gently direct away as some of his other friends. He got into a comfortable sitting position for the impending conversation.

Poppy must have picked up on his immediate resignation and her commanding air dropped into concern, maybe a little confused. “Did you catch whatever Branch has?” It took every ounce of control Creek had not to sneer at the Princess. His eyes still narrowed at her. A smile twitched at the edge of Poppy’s mouth and her eyes went wide. “Or-or! Did, by some magical force, switch places with Branch!” She approached quickly and grabbed Creek’s face to pull it close and examine him.

“Poppy!” She was playing with him, he knew it, but Creek still flailed his arms and tried to pull away.

“Hmmmmm.” She searched his face. “Glitter still in cheeks, check. Eyes still blue.”

Creek wrenched himself from her grip, actively frowning at her. “Come off it, Poppy.” She blinked several times in surprise. Creek didn’t frown at her. He didn’t frown at anyone.

“Okay…” Creek knew his jig was up. His frown loosened as she brushed her dress under herself to sit down in front of him, eyes dulled a little. “What happened, Creek?”

Creek had been leaning away from her, but he eased as she looked at him. Poppy was his best friend, he could trust her, but even with her he’d always kept up that calmed, in control air. He was supposed to be easy-going, happy, agreeable. Maybe Branch had gotten too much into his head after all.

Poppy continued to stare at him expectantly. “Branch is upset with me.” He finally conceded, looking away and letting the gloom that he’d been avoiding take some of him.

“Branch is upset with everything.” She smiled a little, but went back to serious. “What for though?”

“I hugged him.” It was a half truth, good enough. Creek was sure that wasn’t the actual problem Branch was having, but he couldn’t figure it all out. The grumpy troll was always vocal about things he disapproved of. Shutting down on him was new, and Creek didn’t know how to fix it.

The explanation of the hug being the problem was easily bought though. Branch was a known anti-hugger. Offering him one was always a sure fire way to get him to vacate an area. But Branch didn’t have a standing relationship with anyone like he did with Creek. He’d been slowly edging Branch to become comfortable with more and more physical contact and it’d been working near flawlessly.

Poppy nodded in understanding, “He is like that, Creek.” A flair of pride came as Creek realized Poppy, the one troll that played defendant for Branch most, didn’t know him as well as he did now.

“But it’s no need to stop talking to me for the past week.”

Poppy bit her lip, amused. “That’s what’s got you so grumpy?”

Creek crossed his arms, pouting. “He’s my friend, I’m allowed to be concerned about how he feels about me.”

“I thought you only tolerated him?” She caught him. Creek looked at Poppy who was now smirking.

“That was weeks ago. We’re obviously friends now.” He tried to cover up his intentional misinformation.

“Sure, sure.” She chuckled. Creek cringed as she looked at him, a knowing in her eyes. Darn her observable nature. “Do you want me to talk to him? He’s been a little more amiable with everyone.” Her eyes slid to glance off into the forest. “I think your relationship has helped him.”

Creek blushed. She wasn’t wrong and he was starting to think about things he’d promised himself he wouldn’t think about with Branch. More importantly, “No. Thank you, Poppy. But I think you talking to him about this won’t help. He has to come around on his own.”

“Creek your feelings are showing.” She laughed as she hoisted herself up off the ground. “I won’t talk to him about it, but you can’t sit here and keep acting like this. Where’s your happy?” Her eyes drooped as she searched him.

“I’ll be okay.” He gave her his classic soft smile, but she only looked half convinced. “Promise, I’ll even go spelunking with the gang tomorrow!”

Poppy lit up, jumping in excitement before leaning down to pat Creek’s hair. “I’ll hold you to that! And hey, it’ll work out. Branch likes you.” Creek watched her skip off, serious moment over, and frowned again.

Branch did like him, he was aware of that by now. He liked Branch back too, he was just becoming concerned with how much.

~~

“Being around you makes the world feel quiet.” Creek watched as Branch sunk to the ground in front of him, covering his face. “You hugged me and-and I felt good. I don’t know how to handle that.” What an interesting way to put it, in Creek’s opinion, but it made sense when Branch said it. Branch was constantly preparing for something he was sure would happen. He was anxious, rigid, and everything was too loud. Maybe everything was booming in his head too. He wouldn’t know how to handle something that didn’t make him feel more nervous.

For Creek it was different. He was always wearing a mask. Hiding what he was taught, what he knew, was ugly about him and covering it in cake batter and gentle words. He was liar and he knew it. Yet Branch had never accepted the mask as the truth, having no innocence to protect within himself. But instead of rejecting Creek for it, he was apparently eased by not having a purveyor of pure sunshine to be around constantly. He made Creek feel like he was real. Like he was alive and breathing in a way he hadn’t felt in too long.

The adrenaline rush from finally getting to vent his frustrations and anger was waning and all he was left with was a sinking feeling as he looked down at the grey troll before him. Creek sniffed and got down on his knees in front of Branch. It was time to accept he was in deeper with Branch than he’d ever planned to be and he was falling hard.

~~

Everything was back to as it should be. Well, maybe not as it should be. Two and a half months ago finding himself casually sitting on top of the grumpiest, most paranoid troll in the village would not be considered “how things should be” for Creek. Yet here he was. Branch lay out on his back, resting as he’d been advised to do after doing so much stretching and Creek had decided to sit down, legs criss-crossed, over his friend’s stomach. They hadn’t picked the aura training up again, feeling it was good to wait a little on that.

“Why exactly are you sitting on me, Creek?” Branch’s eyes went from staring hard at the ceiling to looking at his companion.

“Because I can.” They said in unison. He grinned at hearing Branch huff, resigned to his fate. He was learning. “You don’t seem physically bothered by my presence, love. Not struggling under my weight?”

“All trolls have proportional strength-”

“In our hair, not our bodies.” Creek corrected.

“You can exercise both. Your tiny friend, Smidge, she is very strong in the hair, but I don’t think she exercises her muscles.”

“Mmm.” Creek hummed in thought of Smidge showing off her skills by effortlessly lifting the entire snackpack with her hair. “You work out you body too then?”

“Gotta stay in shape for when the bergen comes.” Branch was back to staring at the ceiling. This was nice. Paranoid ramblings aside, just sitting here with Branch, reveling in casual closeness. It was something no one else had with the troll. Creek blinked and focused down on Branch. The dark red was being overtaken by yellows, it was a relief to his eyes and a good sign about him in general. He wondered if Branch himself had noticed a significant difference in his disposition.

“You know a party is coming in the next few days?

Branch didn’t answer right away, but Creek could see his eyes narrow, feel his stomach muscles clench. “Yeah, I do.”

“Poppy give you an invitation already?”

“Yep.”

“And you destroyed it?” Creek had been outspoken in his disapproval of Branch crumpling the Princess’ various invitations from day one. He personally knew how much effort she put into making one for Branch, always wanting _this_ time to be the time he accepts it with a smile.

Branch himself had always deflected the topic of Poppy’s invitations, but at the question Creek felt himself rise as Branch took a deep breath to sigh. He was really enjoying this position. “I keep them.” He kept his hard stare, but the blush and clenched fists was giving away his nerves.

“Really?” Creek was biting back his smile, wanting to encourage Branch to elaborate. He’d been beginning to suspect the grey troll had too much of a soft heart to truly coldly destroy something he knew had lovingly been made for him.

“I fix them, usually. Kept every one though.”

Creek let that sink in. Branch had been fixing Poppy’s invitations so he could save them. His heart suddenly ached with fondness. He cleared his throat to try and cover the sappy smile that had come onto his features despite Branch not being able to see it in the first place.

“You utter softie.” He shook his head.

“Like with everything it seems. I’m going to regret telling you that.” It wasn’t a question because Branch was 100% right. He hesitated before lifting his head to get Creek to look at him, frowning lightly. “Please don’t tell Poppy, Creek.”

“I won’t, promise.” He held up his left hand and put his right over his heart, chuckling. “But if you don’t mind my prodding… why?”

Branch’s head flopped back to the ground when Creek promised not to tell. At the question, he shifted mildly, discomfort growing again. It was just a morning of getting to know Branch better and better. Not that Creek was complaining, but now that he’d accepted he was a tiny bit in love with the grey troll, he was all the more aware of everything he liked about him.

“Why are you friends with Poppy?”

The question was unexpected, that was for sure. Creek tilted his head in thought, smiling at the thought of the literal rainbow the Princess was. “It’s hard NOT to be her friend, Branch. She’s bright, talented, caring. She’ll make a brilliant queen someday soon.”

“Mm.” Branch acknowledged, shifted again underneath Creek. “She’s a perfect troll, I get it.” Creek frowned at that. Poppy was wonderful, but she wasn’t perfect and Branch had never hesitated to point those flaws out. “But why are you specifically friends with her?”

That was… a story Creek wasn’t ready to tell anyone. Not even Branch. It involved a younger, even more misled troll than he was today. Creek reached down, tracing the tiny leaves that made Branch’s vest. “She makes everybody, including me, feel like they’re special.” Like the world is a better place with her in it.

Creek glanced at Branch to see he had lifted his head again to look at him. His expression was of feigned neutrality, poorly covering confusion and concern. He smiled at his companion, reached forward to pat Branch’s hair. “I’ll tell you the full story some other day, promise.”

Branch let out a small noise at his hair being touched, but he still smirked at the purple troll. “Lots of promises you need to keep.” He lifted his knees behind Creek, making him jump a little. “Okay, up. You’ve got a class to make, right?”

“Ah, yes. I do.” Creek let himself slide and flop off to the side of Branch, giggling at the scoff he got from the other as he sat up. “About what I originally wanted to bring up. The party.”

Branch sat, holding his knees to his chest. He visibly gulped.

“Do you still want to spend it with me?”

“Yes.” Branch answered right away. His ears drooped in quick embarrassment of his enthusiasm, but he got over it quick.

“Sounds good.” He gave a soft smile, it felt less fake for Branch. “We can spend it here if you want, but the noise is loud even as far out as I am.”  
  
Branch got the message, nodding slowly. Creek could see the gears turning as he mulled over his options. “Don’t think I’m happy about this,” he began, “But seeing as the noise stays out of my bunker… I’ll show you where it is tomorrow.” He had resolution in his set jaw.

Creek leaned over, grabbing Branch’s hand and squeezing it. “Your first slumber party! We’ll have fun!” Still holding his hand, Creek got onto his feet, bringing the other up with him.

“If you say so.” Branch was just barely smiling.

“You can’t fool me, you’re excited.” Creek gave him a cheeky smirk, winking.

Branch pulled his hand away, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You’re adorable, Branch. I gotta get going though.” Creek turned towards the door before he could see the other troll’s reaction and began humming as he left, his bug friend already waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~
> 
> (Get ready, next chapter is gonna be a doozy)


	10. Guillotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, we're about half way to the end guys!! I'm having a bunch of fun with this fic, but I do look forward to the end so I can watch the movie again and read the other works in this fandom. I can't while I'm writing this or I'll start getting crippling self doubt in my characterization and start switching my ideas around, thus never completing anything. Oh btw, you guys can call me Cats :)
> 
> Serious moment though. Something I wanted to address since I got a comment on it: This is a PG fic. The rating will not change nor will smut eventually happen. I apologize if that is what you've come to expect.
> 
> [MORE FANART](http://tipolover22.tumblr.com/post/158041570996/a-beautiful-scene-from-a-beautiful-fanfiction) Bless you <3.
> 
> Also! User [OndoriNaramaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki) has made a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10080581) inspired by this story! And while I consider it of canon divergence to this one, I'm still super appreciative and you can see the detail in imitating my style and I just, thank you, this is so sweet!
> 
> Song for chapter: Guillotine by Jon Bellion  
> Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips  
> I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave

“I thought you were like way over whatever it was making you a total sourpuss.” Suki was the first to react to Creek’s news. The snackpack was laying in the field, watching clouds and harmonizing to different song selections. He knew it wasn’t going to blow over when he told them he wouldn’t be participating in the party tonight. They would get over it. The tricky part was coming up with a good enough explanation that they wouldn’t propose postponing the party and having a slumber party amongst just the gang instead. No telling them he was sick.

“Yeah,” Biggie pet Mr. Dinkles who was laying on his stomach, “Tonight is gonna be off the hoo- Oh! Oh! That cloud looks like Mr. Dinkles!”

“Pew.”

Cooper shook his head. “Is that the only shape you lookin’ for?”

“Maybe.” Biggie giggled when Cooper nudged him.

“Are you ever going to tell us what was wrong in the first place?” Satin came in. Her and Chenille had made their disapproval of the obvious secrets being kept from them clear.

“You guys, that one looks like a barbell!” Smidge pointed.

The group all leaned their heads to look, nodding in agreement. “The energy of the universe is shifting, friends. I’ve felt it greatly and it’s thrown me off. I apologize for that, but tonight... the stars are going to align. I can’t miss this chance for a spiritual awakening.” It was all made up gibberish. Creek himself inwardly cringed at the random mixture of words he’d thrown together. He knew they wouldn’t question him, that’s what was important.

“We love you, Creek, but you’re so odd. Especially lately.” Guy Diamond observed, Fuzzbert squeaked in agreement.

Creek’s smile grew. “You’ve put up with me so far.” For a brief moment he entertained telling them about Branch. He’d been spending a lot of time thinking of a way to convince Branch to come out to the fields with him. He’d never buy being out in such an open, free to attack area though. They didn’t need to know any of what was going on between him and Branch yet.

“Fudge sprinkles, I forgot!” Poppy hopped up.

“Everything good, girl?” Suki sat up, everyone following.

Poppy dusted her dress. “Yeah, you guys stay. I forgot I’m supposed to meet with Horren about the lighting tonight. I’ll see you guys later!” She began trotted back towards the trees.

The group glanced at each other as they waved goodbye, but Creek’s smile turned easy. “I’ll escort you back, Poppy.” He got up and winked to the group. He caught up and looped his arm with the Princess’.

“Always the gentletroll?” She smirked, giving him a side glance.

“You know it.” He chuckled. They walked in companionable silence for a spell, but Creek knew the questions were coming. Poppy was the middleman of this entire thing that had been created between him and Branch. He dare even wonder if she orchestrated all this from the beginning the way she acted.

“They suspect something is up.” There is was.

“I know.” Creek nodded, looking out to the trees casually.

“Are you going to tell them about how close you’ve gotten with Branch?” He didn’t have to see her face to know the expression she was giving him. He ached a little. Ever since he’d frowned at her, their friendship felt like it’d changed. Maybe for the better, he didn’t know yet.

“They’ll figure it out on their own.” It was a terrible excuse.

“What are you really doing tonight?” Creek sighed and turned to look at Poppy proper, soft smile firmly in place.

“I promised Branch I’d spend tonight with him. In his bunker.”

Poppy’s mouth dropped open. “He showed you his bunker!?”

“I haven’t been in it yet, but yes.”   


“I only found it on accident when I followed him trying to give him an invitation a few years ago!” They stopped, Poppy stomping a foot. Creek’s smile was turning smug again. “What have you done so different?” As she looked at Creek, her eyes glanced at his smile.

He’d yelled at Branch, shown him that he wasn’t the only troll that saw things in a bad light. He’d been quiet and only obnoxious in takable doses. He’d shown him a method of finding inner peace if only for short periods of time. He’d shown a form of understanding towards his paranoia and anxiety. He’d spent so much extended, exclusive time with him, Branch hadn’t had the choice but to get to know Creek and the other way around.

“You love him!” Creek hadn’t realized he’d let himself drift. Coming back, Poppy was staring at him with wide, gleeful eyes. He could feel the sincere, dopey smile that’d come.

“I- uh.” Creek blushed, looking anywhere but at Poppy. Great job hiding it.

“You do! OMG! I knew it!! I knew this was coming!” Her entire body was shaking in excitement.

“I mean, I might a little.” Admitting it to himself was much easier than telling someone else, even Poppy. Creek felt shame of all things, curling in him. Have a crush on the village’s local paranoid loon wasn’t exactly something to celebrate.

The Princess twirled on one foot. “Are you going to tell him? You have to!”

“What?” Creek’s insides jumped at the suggestion. “I don’t think that’s… exactly the best idea, Poppy. He practically broke down admitting I was his friend and that he liked me. Love is a whole new level of emotional commitment.”

Poppy was still wiggling, but she calmed herself with what Creek said. “Is it?” her expression quirked. “For Branch I guess. Still, I’m happy for you. I can tell you’re suited for each other.” She took his hands in her’s.

“Um, thanks, Poppy.” He gave her a weak smile, which prompted her to pull him towards his in a tight hug. “You weren’t planning this from the beginning were you?” He hugged her.

“Nah. I wanted to find something that’d cheer Branch up. But this is a pretty good side effect!” She squeezed him.

They let the hug linger, but Creek eventually tapped her shoulder, “Wasn’t I escorting you to a meeting with Horren?”

“Ah!” Poppy jumped back, urgency filling her. “Duh, I forgot again. You and your Branch drama.” She smiled, grabbing Creek’s hand so they could start running back into the village. Creek could only shake his head, following her.

~~

This was it. Creek stood at the frankly obvious rock that marked Branch’s bunker. How had no one found this yet? Well… no one actually ever went looking for it in the first place, that was the more likely explanation. 

Creek closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing for a moment. The noise of the beginning of the party could be heard somewhat in the distance. He’d stayed in his home till he heard the beginning beats from DJ Suki then had left and made his way around the back of village for the bunker. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he let out a breath he’d been holding and leaned forward to beginning knocking on the rock. Branch had warned him that he’d have to knock for a minute or two so he could be heard.

It took a long minute, but out of nowhere the mat reading “Go Away” slid open. Creek yelped as his lower torso was grabbed and he was yanked from below. At first he thought he might be dead as he was carried. When the purple troll was set down and opened his eyes he was met with a bare, but fairly normal living space. A table with a few stools, a lumpy looking bed with a patchwork quilt in the corner, a stove, and several curtain covered shelves dug into the wall. 

Branch stood in the middle, stance somewhere between nervous and feigned nonchalance. Their eyes met and Creek slowly walked over. “This is much more-”

“More what?” Branch’s eye narrowed, becoming more defensive.

“Normal. Than expected.” Creek moved around Branch to walk the perimeter. When he turned he saw the entrance, a staircase leading up into darkness. A faint thump could be heard. They were deeper than expected. “Could use with a homely touch. I suggest Fuzzbert. He’s surprisingly adept at interiour design.” Creek’s fingers traced the walls as he walked. Branch stayed at the center, turning to watch the other walk, frowning. “Trolls knows feng shui.”

Branch’s eyebrows furrowed as Creek stopped, both turned to properly look at each other. Assessing his companion, it was becoming apparent how on edge Branch was right now. He was so tense he was practically twitching, ready to move; pounce or run, whichever. He wasn’t focusing on Creek completely, his eyes would keep flicking away. His ears were lower than normal.

“Branch,” Creek crept forward, “do you have a mirror?” It was becoming clear why Branch looked the way he did that morning after the last party. Creek reached the grey toll, gently lacing both their hands together. The action made Branch’s eye’s snap into more focus.

“What? Sorry.”

“A mirror, love. Do you have one?” This wasn’t going to be a night of their usual banter. Something in Creek’s brain urged him to go slow, be soft.

“I-” Branch was turning his head to look towards a pad with some sort of lever off in the opposite corner of the bed. A particularly solid thump came. Something particularly loud. What color there was in Branch’s face drained, his grip on Creek’s hands going tight.

“Ow.” Creek breathed. All focus Branch had was gone, his face blank. Just like that, it came back. His features hardened and Creek could barely question it before one hand was released and he was being dragged to the platform. When they reached it, Branch pushed the lever down and they began moving.

Creek sat, eyes wide in shock as they drifted down, layer and layer deeper into the ground, passing various stashes of foods. They reached the ground level and Branch pulled Creek up, into what had to be the survival part of the bunker. Food and jugs of water. A second bed. A mirror, how coincidental.

It was the wall of pictures upon pictures of bergens drawn on blood thirsty monsters with randomly placed points and red painted lines over them that got Creek. He dug his heels in, pulling his hand away from Branch to walk over to it. “Branch…”

“Oh.” He heard behind him. The sheer magnitude of Branch’s obsession had hit. Everything he’d seen Branch doing over the years made sense, all the collecting. Years of unchecked instability. There was no noise down here so Creek felt acutely aware of the steps behind him, approaching. He reached forward and touched one of the drawings. It looked fairly new.

“Creek um,” He was back to normal it sounded, that was good at least, “welcome to my home?” Creek slowly turned his head to Branch who was standing next to him now.

“This is,” He glanced at the pictures again, “significantly less normal.”

Branch spared the pictures a look, bug wilted and turned away. “Yeah, I wasn’t really planning on showing you down here. I thought a bergen was coming though and I thought we should get to safety.” 

This had to be it, there couldn’t be much more Creek could learn about Branch personality wise. Maybe it was his current strong feelings for the troll, but staring at the wall, once the shock was able to wear off, he felt a type of sorrow fill him. He’d been alone for however many years building this place and no one had gotten close enough to see it till now.

“Do you see these images in your dreams?” Creek heard himself ask. He couldn’t take looking at the pictures anymore. They invoked too many of his own mental images. Instead he turned away, walking over to Branch with sad eyes.

Branch in turn looked shocked. Creek could see him internally mull over how much he walked to tell before his eyes went downcast. “Yeah.” He’d been holding his hands in fists, but they went slack. 

The feeling from before, to go slow and be soft went up tenfold. Creek’s heart ached, his understanding of Branch reaching a very new level. They were more similar than he’d originally thought.

“I’m so sorry, Branch.” Creek closed the distance between them, pulling Branch into a tight hug. “I’m here, love.” He wanted to hug away the years of loneliness. Apologize for his own ignorant jabbing over the years.

He half expected Branch to be confused by the soggy words, but instead, something magical happened. Arms wrapped back around Creek as his companion returned the hug.

“This night is already getting way more sweet and emotional than I was planning.” Branch mumbled, but not letting the hug go.

Creek snorted, feeling the tears that’d brimmed in his eyes stream away down his cheeks. He rubbed his face in Branch’s shoulder. “We’ve had a lot of that, haven’t we?”

“I think I’m okay with it.” Branch answered hesitantly. They mutually pulled away, Creek barely being able to contain the loving look. Branch didn’t appear to comprehend the look fully, but gave a small smile in return. In the back of his mind, Creek couldn’t help but bemoan how much he’d sunk for the troll in front of him.

“A mirror!” Branch jumped a little, still tense from nerves, “You have a mirror.” Creek turned on heel, marching over to it and placing a hand on it. He smiled at Branch in the reflection. “I thought we could work on auras again tonight. Nothing like deep meditation to get your mind away from the party!” 

Branch rolled his eyes up in thought, but nodded and walked over to the mirror. “I suppose you’re right.” He sit into the proper position in front of the mirror. The emotional moment passed, the grey troll was ready to get to business.

Creek sat away, though as close as he could without interrupting the reflection Branch needed.

“Last time, I lost it as soon as I saw it.” Branch turned his head to Creek. “How can I get it to stay while still being able to look at it.”

“I wouldn’t expect too much. It takes a lot of training to be able to see them casually. For now, focus on seeing it at all. And feeling it for that matter.”

Branch nodded, took a deep breath, and let himself drift. Creek waited till her heard the slowed breathing of a deep meditation before he turned his head. He feared if he moved too much, Branch would break his concentration, since no doubt he could hear, but he need to take the chance to look the grey troll over.

The deep red wasn’t gone, it never would be. That was okay, it made Branch who he was in Creek’s eyes. The yellow had become dominant though, it’s pale hue told Creek what he needed. A spiritual awakening, renewal of hope and identity. Deeper spots were intertwined through the pale… a fear of loss. Creek swallowed hard. He was tempted to look at himself, bring his hand up to check his own aura. He hadn’t looked at it in a very long time, but maybe in light of everything it was finally changing? He shook his head at himself. It would keep.

Creek passed the time in a light meditation, thinking more than anything, when Branch blinked rapidly making him perk in interest.

“I can’t get over that.” Were his first words.

“See it again?” Like last time, Branch reached forward and touched the mirror.

“It looks so peaceful.” Branch’s voice was quiet, mostly speaking aloud to himself.

“Heh.” Creek lifted himself up onto his knees and shuffled over to sidle up against Branch, settling to lean on him. The grey troll looked over like he’d just noticed his companion. “You really are a natural at this.”

Time passed, sitting together in the quiet of the underground. Being surrounded by all the supplies was mildly unsettling, but as long as Creek didn’t look at the wall he felt he’d be okay.

“How much stuff do you have down here anyone?” He’d shifted by now, laying his head in Branch’s lap, neither having moved from it front of the mirror.

“10ish years. As long as I stretch my provisions.”

“By yourself?” Creek looked up at Branch’s face. He was staring at his reflection. He’d been calmed by the meditation and company, but the knowledge that the party was still going kept Branch tense.

“Everyone else will get eaten. That’s the point.”

“You don’t want that.” Creek reached up, taking Branch’s cheek in his hand, guiding it to look down at him. He smiled up at the grouchy, conflicted face. “You’re the only grey troll, but you can’t want to be the only troll left.”

“If you all continue recklessly drawing attention to the village, it won’t be a matter of what I want or not.” There was no fire in Branch’s words, but they were laced with real warning. Creek stared, hand still on the other’s cheek.

“We’ll be okay, Branch. We will.” A desire to pull him down and kiss him came over Creek, grow his hair to wrap up around Branch, bring his face closer and- He mentally slapped himself.

“Hey…”

Creek let his arm drop, letting his hand rest on his chest. “Mm?” Branch looked nervous again.

“Do you like my eyes?” Creek really needed to stop hanging out with observant friends. Or he needed to stop feeling love, it was cramping his style. More so than ever honestly.

He closed his eyes, smiled, and nodded. “I do. Very much. How could you tell?” He didn’t have to be looking at Branch, he could hear the awkwardness in his voice.

“You just- you.”

Creek peeked an eye open to look up at Branch’s struggling expression.

“Every time our eyes meet, yours go softer?” The grey tolls huffed in frustration. “Am I right at all?” He dropped his head, and as their eyes met his went wide. “Like that! You just did it!”

“Ha!” Creek laughed, curling to sit up and twisting around so they faced each other. “I admitted up front I love them, Branch.”

He was blushing, purposefully not looking at Creek straight on. “But why?”

It was a legitimate question, one that had taken Creek a little while to answer for himself. He sucked in a breath. “Before we began all this,” he gestured vaguely about, “I’d never taken the time to look. I always thought you were completely grey save for the black hair.” Branch forgot his embarrassment to glare at Creek.

“BUT,” Creek tilted his head down, giving his companion a pointed look, “I saw them, I think the first time we meditated, and it gave you color. I hadn’t even noticed your grey has a blue hue to it till then.”

This information seemed to surprise Branch, he brought his arm up to examine it. His other hand came up to run up and down his arm. He looked more perturbed than Creek expected him to be. 

“Plus teal is my favorite color. My father’s aura was teal.” The purple troll frowned to himself, that information was unnecessary here.  He didn’t want to be thinking about his parents right now. Not when him and Branch were having such a calm night of bonding. His eyes involuntarily slid to the wall covered in pictures.

Branch had turned to him interest though, so he looked back to him and smiled. “What does teal mean?”

“A healer. He was a spiritual leader back when we lived in the tree. I think he was an advisor to the king too, but I was quite young so my memory is a little faulty.” Creek was holding back a grimace. With the apprehensive air that was settling between the two, he got the distinct feeling they were both skirting around things they didn’t actually want to talk about.

“My grandma was a music teacher.” Branch blurted out. His lips snapped shut as soon as the words came.

Encourage it, encourage it, Creek told himself. “Yeah? What instrument?”

Branch looked like he was about to fold in on himself, but the question must have caught him. He closed his eyes and Creek could see the pain flash over his features. “Lots. She could play every brass instrument I can think of.”

Creek wasn’t sure about the details, but the pieces were falling together in his understanding of Branch’s life. Like himself, he’d lost his caregiver at a young age and had spent the rest of his life alone, coping with it, and pushing others/joy away. It was different than how his own story, but similar enough.

Branch was lost in himself, ears drooped. “I’m sorry, Branch. For losing her.”

“Me too.” It was a whisper, hoarse as Branch was likely on the verge of tears.

Creek stood, “I think it’s time for young trolls to go to bed.”

It took a while. Creek stood, his hand extended, letting Branch collect himself. His ragged breathing evened out and he rubbed his face. Creek knew he wouldn’t want to cry right now. The grey troll took his hand and stood, “Wait how old are you?”   


“29. Oldest in the snackpack by a few years actually.” Creek, holding Branch’s hand, led him over to the bed. 

“How are you so old?” Branch didn’t think Creek could see the smirk on the corner of his mouth, but he could.

“Watch it whippersnapper.” He reached the bed and sat down, leaving Branch standing. “You should sleep though, I can tell you’ve been on edge all night, even down here.”

“And what are you going to do? Read me a bedtime story before heading up to wait for my parents to get home?” Parents didn’t spark the same emotional reaction in Branch as his grandma… interesting.

“Don’t be silly.” Creek sat back on his hands, smile gone smug, “I’m going to sing you something, not tell a story.” No stories he had were good ones.

“You’ve sang me your lullaby before.” Branch sat down as Creek scooted over, leaning himself up against the backboard.

“Firstly I’ve sang that song near daily for the past 26 years. Secondly, I’m not going to sing that one to you.” The song Creek had in mind was a little risky, a little revealing. “Now shut it and lay down, you’re emotionally exhausted.” He was still sporting that more arrogant smile and for a second Branch looked like he was going to be defiant about this.

“Are you going to sleep at least?” Aww, he was concerned.

“Of course, but after you fall asleep so I can make sure you don’t get right back up and go pace and worry yourself over thumps and bumps.”

Branch sighed, pulling himself further onto the bed. “You’re the worst.”

“I am.” Creek nodded in only half mocking. Branch laid down, not even trying to act aloof, pushing and resting his head against Creek’s leg, curling up.

“Bet I won’t be able to fall asle-” He was cut off at Creek dropped his hand into Branch’s hair and began petting it.

_ “Sleeeep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breath~” _ Once the shock wore off, Branch’s muscles eased. He snuggled a little closer.

_ “I will stay, so the lantern in your heart won’t fade.” _ Branch’s hair was softer than expected. Its strands were naturally thick compared to his own very thin stranded hair, but pulling his fingers through didn’t feel like he was raking snow. He’d come to understand that Branch was all about self care when it came to physical needs, so with how important their hair could be for various uses, it’d make sense that he’d keep it groomed.

_ “The secrets you tell me, I’ll take to my grave. There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway~” _ The tire was taking over Branch, he was already drifting, but the line in the song made him shimmy a little. It was accurate though, to Creek, important too.  _ “And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed.” _ Creek bit his lip to stop a chuckle at that line. Branch was too gone to protest, but it still made him laugh.  _ “I know that you love me, love me, even when I lose my head~.” _

The verses after that got much more intimate, but Creek still felt like singing that far had been a sort of confession. He stopped singing, continuing to pet Branch’s hair, listening to his breathing and humming the melody. They sat like that, Branch fully drifted off as Creek slumped lower. He’d missed being at the party tonight, but he didn’t regret skipping it as one of Branch’s arms wrapped around his leg, nuzzling it. 

“Good night, love.” Creek gave a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


	11. Alright, Okay, You Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reactivated my [allcatsunite](http://allcatsunite.tumblr.com/) tumblr for this fic. Feel free to @ me any fanart or talk to me! I love to chat and answer questions! Anyway, enjoy this mediocre chapter.
> 
> Have I become a prolific Breek writer? Like someone mentions it and people are all "yoo you gotta read this one fic." haha.
> 
> [aaaah fanart](http://kisashika.tumblr.com/post/158297457465/im-in-breek-hell-and-never-want-to-leave-from)
> 
> Song for chapter: Alright, Okay, You Win by Peggy Lee  
> Well alright, okay, you win.  
> I'm in love with you.  
> Well alright, okay, you win.  
> Baby, what can I do?

This was bad. Something was very wrong with him. More so than the usual! Branch was in the lower part of his bunker, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror that he and Creek had spent most of the evening together a few days ago.

He’d been thinking about it nonstop. How Creek kept looking at him. How he’d reacted to Branch’s wall of drawings, with sorrow rather than judgement. How he’d been compelled to mention his grandma to another troll for… what had to be the first time since the incident. How he’d taken him to bed, pet his hair, and sang him to sleep.

Branch still wanted to bang his head against the wall in embarrassment at thinking how he’d woken up, clinging to a still asleep Creek, his face nuzzled into the purple troll’s stomach.

_“Aaugh!” It was pure reflex to shove himself away from Creek as fast as possible. Forcing the other up against the wall and himself over the side of the bed. It’d been too sudden and the drop too short to do much but land on his shoulder hard and roll, scrambling to get up onto his feet._

_“What in the Ancestors’ good graces was that for!?” Branch got to his feet, breathing hard, to find a very rattled Creek glaring back at him. The night before came flooding back to him and he blushed, looking away quickly._

_He heard Creek huff, annoyance apparent from being woken by being pushed into the hard wall of compact dirt that made up Branch’s bunker. He’d seemed to have gotten the message that it hadn’t been on purpose at least. “And a good morning to you too, Branch.” His hand was behind his back, rubbing the impact spot. “Sleep well?”_

_Actually he had. He never truly slept on nights that parties happened, yet Creek had put him to sleep in 2 minutes tops. He’d been on edge the entire night, but lying down with his companion like that, that weird sense of safety had come over him and exhaustion took him while it could. “Yeah. Thank you. Sorry,” might as well get those three things out of the way. Branch turned away trying to rub the sleep off his face. He’d slept in the same bed as Creek last night._

_“Thank you and sorry, hm.” He heard a rustling behind him as Creek got up off the bed, grunting in discomfort._

_Branch was still blushing furiously. He and CREEK had slept in the SAME bed last night. This should not be making him as freaked out as it was, but the giddy lurch in his stomach was unmistakable. “Yeah” Of course his voice would crack, just make it worse. Branch coughed, mentally rebuilding himself. He turned to come face to face with Creek, lazy, sleepy smile in place. Shoot. “I’m not used to waking up with anyone around. Sorry I went a little overboard.”_

_“Forgiven.” Creek walked past Branch, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing as he did. Luckily not the one he’d hit the floor with. That one was going to be sore for the day. He was on his way to the mirror, hands going to mess with his hair. Had to make sure the signature flip was in place. “What time is it anyway?” Branch could tell, from seeing Creek glance at it, that it must be habit for the trolls to look to their hug bracelets despite them more being one hour timers than clocks._

_Cautiously, he approached the purple troll who looked far too casual, in his opinion, for having slept with Branch curling into him and woken up in the manner he had. “There’s no way of telling till we go up.” When he got closer, Creek glanced at him in the mirror, he smiled bigger and winked. Was this place getting smaller? He really needed to think about expanding his bunker more._

_“We should go back up then. Get some tea even.” Creek turned around, but Branch was making an effort to look anywhere but at him._

_“Thank you. Again.” Branch’s expression turned serious. He needed to clarify his appreciation; if more for himself than Creek. He gathered his wits and looked at his companion. “For staying with me last night. I- it helped. Everything helped.”_

_Creek stepped forward, making Branch’s breath hitch. “It was nice. Just next time maybe don’t use kicking me into a wall as an alarm clock?” He chuckled striding towards the platform that would take them up. “For now, I say we have tea and do our usual morning together. What say you?”_

_Branch was still reeling over ‘next time’, but he shook his head, vowing he’d think over everything later. For now, he was going to treat this morning like close enough to every other. “Sounds like one of your most thought out plans yet.” Branch turned, planting a smirk on his lips as he walked over to join Creek._

It was now later and Branch hadn’t come to any worthwhile conclusions towards his behavior. It wasn’t like the weeks earlier. He didn’t feel like he was running away from something and he didn’t want to be away from Creek. In fact, he wanted to be around him more. Their one to two hours in the morning had always felt plenty, but now there was this new open potential of evenings.

For a brief moment Branch contemplated talking to Poppy. This felt like the type of thing she’d have answers for. Annoying squealing aside, answers were better than stewing in theories as to how to spend more time with Creek or why he felt such a weird sense of safety with someone as effectively useless as the purple troll was (at least in practical situations) or how, among his many forms of smiles, Creek seemed to have developed on just for how Branch. He thought so about that last one. It’d actually been quite a long time since he and Creek had interacted in the public of the snackpack or the village.

Branch growled and tugged at his hair in frustration. This was nothing but a thought loop in his head. Screw his pride; he needed to bring this up with Poppy. Subtly. Without her noticing what he specifically was talking about. This was going to be painful.

First order was business, he thought as he trudged to the platform and pushed the lever up, was finding Poppy and convincing her to talk to him without anyone noticing. Not that she wouldn’t eventually show up to bother him like had become a very regular thing, but if he spent one more minute letting all his gross feelings roll around in his head he was pretty sure it’d explode. He could straight up kidnap her. Not like anyone could stop him. But that felt a little too over the top.

Once he’d made up to the top level of his bunker, Branch started for the stairs to the outside world. That was when he heard it. A rattle. The grey troll’s ear twitched as he stood frozen on the stairs. It’d been a while, though the deal had been long over, but the village was doing another sing-a-long. Wonderful. Branch sneered and continued up the steps. When he got to the entrance he took his steadying breath and stepped out.

Sure enough, once away from his home, he could hear the singing. It was a pop song, something a little more funky than usual. He could hear a vague “ _more than just a dream_ ” line being sung by many voices as he got closer. It sounded like it was only one song compared to the usual medley. Branch preferred that. Only one song to figure out in his head, despite trying not to he always did. Besides he liked full, long songs.

He cleared the grass into the main village and was met with a swirl of hair. The trolls were all walking and singing in a huge circle, their hair grown and flattened allowing Poppy to dance atop everyone, leading the song. Other members of the snackpack were all present as well. DJ Suki was on her bugs, keeping the beat. Biggie was crowd surfing, holding up Mr. Dinkles, the sea of constant color changing hair. Cooper, Guy Diamond, Satin, Chenille, and Fuzzbert were keeping up a synchronized dance with each other. Smidge was using her hair to pick up random trolls and toss them up into the air.

All around a vomit inducing fun time. Branch could feel his stomach swirling with the crowd. And in the center of it all, at least in his perspective, was Creek. He was walking the edge of their circle, the opposite way the trolls below were walking. He seemed bouncy, walking with the beat as his little bug flew around his hair. He wasn’t entirely singing along, but he was obviously having a fun time.

“ _... all the things I believe! You were just the right kind…_ ” Poppy’s voice overpowered everyone, jumping around, bringing the energy.

Branch was caught between several thoughts and intentions. He wanted to break this up, it was so loud and overwhelming. They were in danger. He also wanted to back away, let himself go unseen this time. He’d catch Poppy some other time today. Lastly he wanted to watch Creek. There was a keen curiosity he felt. He’d speculated the purple troll didn’t party hard, and he looked right, but he’d never caught Creek having fun outside of making fun of him before they began spending time together and the silly moments they shared now.

The song ended and the circle stopped moving. The members of the snack pack jumped down, save for Creek who was lifted down by the bug who subsequently flew away after that. The village all breathed, dispersing to have their individual lives. With the noise over, Branch came to his wits and tried taking the first step back into the grass.

“Little late, Branch!” Cooper spoke up. “We done.” The rest of the snackpack looked his way and the grey troll felt his brain malfunction as Creek looked to him, that kind of gentle smile flashing across his face. He hadn’t interacted with Creek in public since the deal had been made. As far as everyone knew, he and the other troll were still hated each other. Suddenly, for once, he was unsure how to act.

“It was just one song, Branch.” DJ Suki dropped for her bugs.

“Y-e-eah!” Guy Diamond and Suki fist bumped.

“Branch?” That was Poppy. He turned, his attention broken from Creek, he defaulted to normal. He crossed his arms, frowning and glaring at everyone.

“One song. Ten songs. It doesn’t matter when you’re being too loud.” The group rolled their eyes save for Poppy. She looked maybe concerned, maybe fascinated. Her eyes glanced towards Creek, asking a silent question. The same one Branch was asking himself. He followed her lead and turned his head back to Creek.

The purple troll’s expression was unreadable. His smile was in place, that more common smug one. His eyes however were calculating and perplex. He kept glancing around at the others. The group around them in turn picked up on the awkward shift as the three kind of silently stared, waiting for another to react.

Branch wasn’t sure what he wanted out of this. He wasn’t a different troll, not really. He liked Creek, had found a sort of true companionship in Poppy as of late, possibly felt less harsh towards the others. Overall he was still paranoid and convinced of the doom they were all setting up for themselves by their frivolous lifestyle. He was still separate from everyone, an outcast.

Creek was the first one to do something. “Branch, sweetheart.” Branch’s eyes widened as the other approached. Creek was big on pet names, but sweetheart was one he’d only recently picked up. Did that mean they were going to act like friends? “You missed all the fun.”

“I’d never use the word fun for whatever it was you all were doing.” Okay this was kinda normal. Usual banter between them. He couldn’t help but feel Creek’s approach was near predatory though. His intent still indecipherable.

“It was dancing!” His companion grinned then, but something looked off about it to Branch, “It’s alright though, we can still share one.”

“Wha-,” The rest of the snackpack watched in stunned silence as Creek grabbed Branch’s hands, his instinct to immediately retract them long gone for the purple troll by now, and pulled him forward.

“ _Tryin’ to think of a way to get started.~_ ” Creek stepped, pulling the equally stunned Branch with him. “ _Stutter my flow, train of thought just departed.~_ ” Oh Ancestors he was using the deepest register of his voice for this one.

“Creek, what are you even doing?” Satin asked aloud.

“He has a death wish!” Chenille grabbed Poppy’s arm, the Princess also looking on.

“Has Creek lost it?” Biggie looked to Guy Diamond utterly befuddled. Guy Diamond’s only response was wide eyed staring.

“Oh my god.” Smidge added, eloquent as always.

Creek didn’t get a chance to keep singing. Branch had let himself be drug in a weird, forced form of dancing 3 seconds too long. He dug his heels in and ripped himself away. The fact he’d let that happen at all was not lost on the group. Branch could feel their eyes on him. The whole village might as well be staring at him, mocking his entire show of weakness.

He took a safe step away from Creek, crossing his arms again and standing defiant even though he wanted to curl in on himself. “Don’t do that again.” He was serious. He might have played along more if they had been alone since that had absolutely been something Creek would do at any point between them. But with the current situation, it all felt wrong. Malicious even.

“Or what? Come on, be positive.” Creek tried to close the distance between them, expression mischievous, but Branch jumped back again. He inwardly swore if Creek tried again he’d hit him. He tried to convey that to the other wordlessly.

“I am so confused!” DJ Suki’s exclamation broke the tense moment. Branch had near forgot the others were there.

“Creek,” Poppy finally came forward stepping between them and blocking the purple troll from him, “he’s obviously uncomfortable.” Branch knew an opening when he saw one. He turned and dashed back into the grass, only hearing the gasp from the others and what sounded like Creek calling out to him.

Something wasn’t right about all that. Creek’s behavior was somewhere between how he would have acted before they became friends and how he currently acted around Branch. It was silly but somehow inherently demeaning and mocking. Nothing close to the troll that he’d interacted with just that morning.

They really should have communicated how they were meant to act when it came to being around others. Not that Branch was ecstatic about everyone knowing he had let another troll get close to him, but lying about it felt dirty almost.

He ran past his bunker, decided to go out further and be alone.

~~

Branch sat in a familiar clearing. There was a new puddle there from a recent rain. It looked different than the one he and Creek had met at. Bigger, taking up most of the dirt patch. It felt nice though, sitting next to the water in a place that held what ended up being good memories for him. There was a rustling and Branch was up, feeling a sense of deja vu as he got into a defensive stance.

“Geez! You came out so far!” Poppy popped through the grass, sparkles and everything.

“Princess?” His stance went slack as he stared at her.

“Branch!” She had been preoccupied with looking around, but she refocused and ran up to him.

“What are you doing out here?” It was bizarre enough that Creek had come out this far, but he’d had his bug carrying him. Poppy must have hiked out here by herself which filled Branch with a sense of dread for her.

“I came looking for you!” She grinned before looking back and forth and leaning in conspiratorially. “Creek was worried and told me there was a chance I’d find you out here. Said he knew you had a sentimental nature.”

Branch couldn’t hold it back. “Uuuuugh.” He turned away, covering his face. He’d spent the last several hours, or days really, going over how he and Creek had ended up where they were and here was Poppy telling him how said troll told her things about him that wasn’t supposed to be known.

Poppy giggled, but when she put a hand on his shoulder he could feel her somber air. He lifted his face from his hands and turned to her. “Sorry about earlier. I don’t really know what was up with Creek and he won’t talk about it.”

There was something incredibly annoying about Poppy coming to apologize for him, but for now Branch focused on the fact he was getting what he’d set out for earlier this afternoon.

“I’ll chew him out for it in the morning.” Branch brushed her hand off him as casually as possible.

There was a beat of silence between them before Poppy bit her lip on a smile. Branch narrowed his eyes. As expected her excitement got the better of her. “He loves you, you know?”

Love. That sounded about right.Everything fell into place quite nicely around the word. His pining, calmed disposition, and willingness to let Creek get away with things. He should have thought of that days ago. Duh! Talk about obvious.

“Whoa, Branch, you’re shaking.”

“Haha!” From the corner of his eye he could see Poppy cringe at his forced, ugly laughter. Branch walked forward, straight into the pond. He could feel hysterics coming on. How had he been so dumb? He was in love with Creek. And the Princess had enlightened him to that by telling him Creek felt the same.

The biting cold of the water felt like it was grabbing him and behind him he could hear Poppy flipping out at the edge of the water. Once he was about to his knees, Branch dropped and dunked his head.

There was a scream and suddenly pink hair wrapped around him and he was yanked backwards, straight out of the water. Branch blinked up at Poppy who looked frantic, and glared at her. “That wasn’t necessary.” Luckily the head dunk and the adrenaline rush the pink trolls actions caused had properly cleared his head.

“I thought you were trying to drown yourself!” Poppy stepped back as he sat up. She was upset, checking over him without touching.

“Don’t be stupid, Princess. I wouldn’t do that with you right here. I’d wait for you to leave.” If he were to commit suicide, he’d at least do it properly. Branch shook his head, getting the excess water out of his hair.

“Excuse me, you won’t do it ever!” He could see how much effort she was putting into not hugging him.

“Right. Yeah. Look I just need something to shock me.” She stared at him, that sad frown still in place. He rolled his eyes, trying to cover up feeling guilty for scaring her. “I’m sorry, thanks for being willing to save me I guess.”

Poppy seemed to take his apology, sighing and letting a tentative smile come back. “You look pretty silly with your hair wet.”

Branch sighed, a sense of defeat taking over him. “Probably.”

“Was all that your way of finding out you love him back?”

Branch flopped right back down onto the ground groaning. Poppy came closer, leaning over him and smiling.

“Don’t.” Branch said quietly, but with force. He didn’t want to talk about this. Not with Poppy, not with anyone. He needed to let the word swirl in his mind until it could settle.

“Creek was right, you don’t handle emotions well.” Poppy shook her head, still lighthearted.

“If I say that you’re right will you go away?”

The Princess considered this. “Only if you promise to talk to Creek about it. You two need to know how you both feel.” It wasn’t a question. Poppy was getting better at being firm and commanding. Still far from where she should be in Branch’s opinion, but better.

Branch growled and huffed. “Fine. I really, extra like Creek and I only just figured it out and I will talk to him about it when I’ve had time to think it over properly.” He looked to Poppy, challenging her to push him further.

“Good enough! Eeeee!!” She wiggled in excitement. “I’m so happy for you two!” She turned, heading back towards the village. “You two are oblivious, but you just might make it.”

“Maybe you could keep your nose out of personal affairs and focus on more important things like our species safety!” He called after and he could hear her laugh as she went.

Well… one way or another Poppy had given him what he’d been looking for: An answer. Branch considered the trees above him. He had been right in his prediction that change was coming. Love. There was a part of him that grumbled about love being a weakness, but for the most part it felt warm. The feeling of sitting just the right distance from a fire. Creek felt the same way too.

Branch lay there undisturbed till night fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~
> 
> Other songs mentioned in chapter:  
> Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums  
> Silvertongue by Young the Giant


	12. Washed up Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, short chapter, I apologize. The truth revealed though!! Also did someone say aro!Poppy because I sure did.
> 
> Song for chapter: Washed up Together by Knox Hamilton  
> Castaways, overboard  
> Tidal waves, coming for us  
> Young blood, washed up  
> Mad love, washed up

“What was yesterday all about?” Creek sat with his legs spread out in front of him, leaning forward to grab a foot. They were stretching before they started doing poses after their meditation. Branch was endlessly amazed by how limber Creek was. How strong he secretly was. In their time together he’d seen the purple troll hold poses that looked both incredibly painful and/or impossible for up to several minutes. When questioned, he’d always insist it was in the stomach, not the arms or legs. Not that Branch was weak by comparison, but he’d discovered quickly in the learning process that lifting weights and practicing fighting methods did indeed produce a highly different type of strength. He was stocky as opposed to Creek’s flexible.

Creek grunted, lifting his head that had been parallel with the ground to send narrowed eyes and a faux casual smile his way. “I was just playing around, love. You didn’t have to freak out like that.”

“Poppy said you were worried about me.” Branch looked away, recalling their interaction yesterday afternoon. He’d get to the love thing… in a little bit. There were higher priorities at the moment.

He heard Creek sigh, a light ‘traitor’ left his lips with it. “Well of course I was. You ran off and I felt you might be too mad at me to want to talk.” He let go of his foot and made to get up. Branch had already given up his stretches to stand, arms crossed.

“It didn’t feel like you were playing around. It felt like you were trying to humiliate me.” He could see Creek was tense. His shoulders were scrunched some and he smile was tight. Branch didn’t want to let this lead into a fight, but he needed an explanation.

“That’s ridiculous, Branch. You’re overreacting.” Creek wasn’t meeting his eyes, making Branch squint at him, getting annoyed. “Come on, let's get to poses.” He stood, hands together, prompting the rising sun.

Branch didn’t move,  watching Creek move from pose to pose. This wasn’t right. “Creek. When we’re around other trolls are we friends or not?”

Creek stopped. He was silent for a few beats, so Branch pushed. “Because I’m getting the impression that we’re not.” The further the conversation went the more he got the impression that Creek had taken advantage of their relationship to make him look like a joke in front of the snackpack, like he used to try to do often.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to.” Creek answered suddenly turning on his heel to head for the stove. “You’re the isolated one, not me.” Ouch. Branch felt some of his resolution falter from the sting. It was him who was isolated. His arms tightened closer against him and he looked to the ground.

Just like yesterday. Something felt off about all this. Creek was deflecting everything, sending it back at him. Branch could see out of the top of his vision that he was putting on the kettle for tea. “Do you not want to?” He finally asked.

“I don’t really see the point. What we have now is fine.” He answered immediately. Turned away from Branch, watching the water.

A ball of anger welled up in Branch at that. Maybe not the exact words, but the attitude was becoming too much. “What is your deal right now?” He said probably louder than necessary. He dropped his hands, balling them into fists at his side. The fight was unavoidable now, he knew that.

“What?” Creek turned, hands on his hips. “I acted silly, like you’ve pointed out that I do, this time it was in front of the snackpack, and you overreacted and ran. Excuse my annoyance at not understanding  why you’re so angry, dear.” 

“No!” Creek eyes widened in surprise. Branch took a forceful step forward though the distance between them was still fairly significant. “You tried to humiliate me like you’ve _always_ tried to around the village by using an advantage you know you have over me now. I’m not dumb Creek!” The bubble of emotion in his chest kept welling to the point it felt like it was choking him a little. “You’re the first troll to stop shoving my differences in my face then you pick it right back up around others?”

The kettle went off behind Creek and the purple troll haphazardly reached behind him to lift it off the flame. For a split second Branch feared for his safety, but he was on a roll. His hands went up to pull on his hair slightly. “I’m aware that I don’t fit in. I can’t- I can’t help it. And you all mock me for wanting to warn you about the dangers of not being aware of the dangers you put yourselves in. Singing just gets the ones you love killed!”

At first it looked like his words were getting to Creek. His surprise had been subsiding for contemplation right up until Branch mentioned loved ones getting killed. It’d been a near miracle that the purple troll hadn’t blown up yet, but as his face morphed into one of rage, Branch knew he’d found the breaking point.

Branch got a first hand reminder of Creek’s own physical prowess as his companion stomped forward and grabbed the edge of his vest, yanking him forward so their noses were just barely touching. When he tried to pull away, Creek didn’t let up, the closeness forcing eye contact. “You are not. The only troll. That has lost loved ones to the bergens.” Creek grit out, venom dripping. A familiar feeling came to Branch then. That electric buzz that had happened last time they’d had a fight this big. “You can stop acting like it.” Creek released him, pushing him away and making him stumble.

It took a moment to recover, in the time Creek turned. Not walking away, merely standing and taking deep breaths. Branch considered jumping him, making this all more physical, but he held back. Choosing to follow the lead that he’d just been given. “Maybe I’m not, but I seem to be the only troll truly affected by it.”

“Yep. Seems so.” The words came out clipped. Creek was clenching and unclenching his fists. It occurred in the back of his mind that the purple troll was also trying not to turn this violent. The answer wasn’t good enough though. Maybe Branch was the only grey troll, but he’d interacted and been given enough hints to know Creek wasn’t exactly over what had happened to him.

“What happened to your parents, Creek?”

Creek tilted his head, glancing back at Branch. His grimace held this deep set anger. Something akin to hatred even. “What do you think? They were eaten.”

“Not good enough.” Branch broke their stalemate, stepping forward, but maintaining a lack of psychical contact. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened to your Grandmother then, huh?” Creek’s head dropped. His voice still sounded like every word was replacing a punch, but Branch could tell he was running out of steam.

“Don’t try and get out of this. What happened to them Creek. They were eaten outside of Trollstice weren’t they.” A largely unspoken about occurance when they were trapped in the tree, being farmed for a holiday, was that the Chef took the liberty of having a few “treats” throughout the year. Those losses were harder to cope with. When it came to Trollstice there was a level of acceptance of what was to come.

Creek didn’t speak for a while, but eventually he signed, rubbing his face. “My father, Regner, was a big pusher for us escaping the tree before the last Trollstice. King Peppy declared we’d escape after since it would be less of a risk.” Creek’s arms came up to wrap around himself, his hair even looked like it was dipping more and Branch felt more and more he needed to see his face. That name too. It sounded so familiar when his companion said it. He’d said his father was a spiritual leader hadn’t he.

“The day before our last Trollstice the Chef took them. Both my mother and father. Ate them saying they were for “good luck tomorrow”. She looked right at me as she chewed on them and said I wasn’t ripe enough” He stopped, taking a shuddered breath and slowly letting himself sink to the ground to sit down. Branch took the opportunity to walk around, sitting perpendicular to Creek. His expression was looser, but still angry. Pinched and squinting. Most notably, his eyes looked distant and dead. “Did you know bergen’s auras are as black and brown as they are?”

Creek’s head dipped only slightly in Branch’s direction. The grey troll just gave a small shake, not wanted to talk. “Turns out someone else heard chef mention that she was going to give Poppy to the bergen Prince for his first Trollstice and all of a sudden, like magic,” a sneer grew on Creek’s face, “the King decided we had to leave. No troll left behind.” The anger was back in full, the light flickering back to like in his eyes as he mocked Peppy’s words. “Convenient don’t you think?”

Branch was processing it all as Creek looked to him, eyes searching for reaction. When he didn’t get one immediately he dropped his head again, arms no longer around himself, instead they lay in his lap. “I hate him. I hate… I hate everything. I’ve wanted him to pay for it since that day.” He whispered.

A revelation hit him at the words and Branch tensed, the sympathy he’d been building put aside. “How did you become friends with Poppy, Creek?”

Creek startled, head shooting up to look at Branch who was glaring at him, suspicious. He blushed. “I hardly see how-”

“Answer me.”

Creek’s ears dipped, jaw clenched. Branch could see him unraveling before him. “I was going to groom her.”

“What?” The word felt evil as it came from the other troll.

“I was going to groom her from a young age to choose me as her King.” Branch’s stomach dropped. Creek couldn’t seem to meet his eyes anymore. His expression was stiff, he looked like he was biting his tongue.

“If I acted calm and charming, imitating my dad really. Was there for her whenever she needed me. Acted like the perfect friend. She’d choose me when she became Queen. I’d be King and I could,” he swallowed hard. Branch was holding back a punch and he could tell Creek knew. “I’d have found the bergens and made a deal. Lead them to us, start Trollstice again. Have everything we’d gained since our escape ripped away.”

“You wanted to sell us all out for your petty revenge!” Branch tried to lurch forward to tackle Creek, but the purple troll moved first, scrambling back till he was on his feet.

“I did. I did, Branch. I admit it.” He kept moving back as Branch jumped to his feet, hair snapping forward to grab Creek by the neck. The alarm on his face ramped up. “But I don’t want to anymore! I gave it up!” He was already gasping from his oxygen being cut off.

“You have 30 seconds to redeem yourself, Creek.” Branch had lifted Creek off the ground in the process of choking him so when he let go, the purple troll dropped to his hands and knees.

“I got to know her!” He immediately started, talking through gasps. “Poppy… she’s. I told you.” He lifted his head to Branch who was standing over him, ready to kill him right there and then, love be damned. It was probably the love that was giving him the chance in the first place. “She makes everyone feel special. Including me. I got to know her and I couldn’t bring myself to hate her. Then-then the rest of the snackpack came along one by one and I couldn’t hate them either.” Branch saw tears welling just as Creek looked down again. “I couldn’t let myself do that to her because of her father.”

Branch let out a long breath, lifting his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Creek wasn’t forgiven perfectly. Finding out the troll you ended up accidentally falling in love with had planned to become King as a twisted way to get revenge wasn’t easy to swallow. There was the question if Creek truly no longer wanted that too.

“You’re messed up Creek.” He opened his eyes to glare at his companion.

Creek let out a frantic but genuine laugh. He cautiously got back up, meeting Branch’s glare with as much sincerity as he could give. “No wonder we got along so well.”

“How long ago did you give up these plans?”

Creek looked tired. “Years ago. It was the plan of a misguided and grieving youth. I mean I didn’t even consider that I could go through with it without becoming King at the time. I grew up, Branch. I just…” he was choosing his words carefully. Smart. “I never could let go of how angry I was.”

Come to think of it, Branch was tired too. He’d come in wanting to confront Creek about his actions the day before and then maybe, maybe get to telling him he was in love with him and that Poppy had been so kind as to mention that the feeling was mutual. Instead he’d found out things about the other troll he was almost certain no one else knew.

“I guess that answers my question about if you and Poppy were going to be mated sometime in the near future.”

“Ha!” Creek snorted. “Wow. No. I actually don’t think Poppy is very into the idea of anyone becoming crowned with her. At least not on a romantic level.” There was a hesitation. “Besides I think I’ve met someone else that’s done this pretty amazing job at making me feel like for once I’m able to move on from who I’ve been and who I’ve pretended to be. Maybe just be me for once.” That soft look made its first appearance for the day. No. It was loving. Creek was looking at him like he was in love with him.

At this point, Branch didn’t think he could talk about the love thing. That was a whole new emotional mountain he didn’t have the energy to climb. Still, as Creek’s hug timer lit up with its soft ding, he could help the soft blush rise in his cheeks or the barely concealed smile.

Creek looked at the flower on his wrist, then to Branch and grinned. Closing the distance between them they hugged. Branch still refused to initiate any friendly contact, but at this point he was at least willing to hug back. So he did.

“What was your grandmother’s name?”

Branch closed his eyes, not wanting to think too much of her right now. He squeezed Creek a little tighter. “Rose.”

“Well.” They pulled back, Creek only holding his hand now. “You’ll have to tell me about her… and what happened.” He looked sad.

Branch thought about it. “Yeah. I’ll try to.” At least it was clear they’d both unfairly lost their guardians. “Your parents. Regner and-?”

“River.”

Branch lifted an eyebrow in amusement. “River and Creek.”

“Yep. And Regner is derived from the word rain!” Creek smiled, he was proud of it, dear Ancestors. Branch rolled his eyes affectionately, shaking his head. “Come on, I owe you a cup of tea. We can skip yoga today.”  
  
They walked hand in hand to the back where the forgotten kettle sat. Creek relit the pilot and placed it on to warm up. There was still a sense of tension between them, unanswered questions of both their mental states and where they truly stood, but for now, this would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~
> 
> Achievement unlocked: Creek's backstory


	13. Of Space and Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone still care about this fic?? Ha... I honestly can't even describe the month I've had. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but here it is! Thank you so much for waiting my darlings <3
> 
> Also, if you'd like, I posted a [synopsis](https://allcatsunite.tumblr.com/post/158724054800/humanbreek-au-synopsis) of a human!Breek plot I created based off the song Give Me a Try by The Wombats. I won't be making a full story of it, but I wanted to share it none the less in the best way I could.
> 
> Song for chapter: Of Space and Time by City and Colour  
> Well I tend to forget,  
> About you and I,  
> And I'll fight to survive  
> Through this thunderous life.  
> When we're not side by side

_ Living in the troll tree was… bittersweet. The tree as beautiful! Well maintained outside and in, brimming with life. Sure they were trapped inside it by a fence guarded by creatures that wanted to and DID eat them on a regular occasion. But that wasn’t something Creek felt he should worry himself about too much. As far as he knew the world, this was the way it was and nothing he could do could stop it. Most days of the year the tree was filled with a vibration indicating the music that flowed free from every crevice. Every troll took their fate with a smile, they were happy! What more could be asked of them? _

_ “Creeeeek~” His mother’s soprano drifted from the opening of their home set inside the trunk. While some trolls lived in hanging pods at the tips of branches, usually those who cared for the baby pods, most lived in sections of the tree faced to the outside world or deeper inward. The royal palace was built intertwined with the roots down at the base. Grandiose and brown. _

_ “Mummy!” Creek hopped down from the knob he’d been standing on out in what was effectively their front porch, a branch, and ran over. He jumped into her arms, letting her use his momentum to lift and twirl him around, both giggling.  _

_ “Oh love, you’re already so big, I care barely do that with you anymore.” _

_ “But you still do!” He pointed out. She took his hand in her’s, smiling down with soft eyes, and started leading him back into the home. _

_ “As long as I can. Promise.” Their home was quant, minimalistic. Two beds, a minimal living space equipped with three mats in the center, and a kitchen. Pure habit brought Creek and River to sit down on one of the mats. “What did you do today, deary?” _

_ It was a bother sometimes how busy his parents were. His mother was always performing with one group’s project or taking part in some of the higher class forms of music. Like opera. Creek knew she was amazing at it. Holding shattering high notes for an unreal amount of time, but operatic singing as a concept was boring to him. His father was always talking to trolls. From what he could tell, Regner was a spiritual leader of sorts, teaching spiritual concepts he called the 7 laws, listening to problems and trying to help solve them. He talked to the King a lot too. _

_ “I went to lessons and Gladys and I duetted Ordinary World together!” River sat, listening intently, playing with her son’s hands casually. “Then I came home and I practiced my aura reading. I’m gettin’ really, really good at seeing colors!” His father had been teaching him for over a year about aura reading. It was a process to learn, but he was determined to make Regner proud. _

_ Being an experienced aura reader herself, his mother was happy to pipe in her own tips from time to time. “Oh? What’s my color then?” His mother squeezed his hands, pulling him forward slightly in her clear excitement. The light pink ribbon that kept her hair tied at the top flitted forward brushing Creek’s forehead.  _

_ He grinned, narrowing his eyes to concentrate. He’d learned that the best way to see an aura wasn’t to look directly at yourself or another troll, you had to look just beyond them. It allowed his eyesight to unfocus enough to see the waves that surrounded all living things. It took a moment, but sure enough color began pigmenting the clear that waved around his mom. _

_ “It’s pink!” He bounced on his knees. “It’s bright pink!” The aura disappeared once he’d brought his attention back to his mother’s face. River looked like she was vibrating as she smiled. _

_ “Yes! You got it!” She fully pulled Creek forward, letting go of his hands to wrap her arms around him. “You’re father is going to be SO proud when you show him, love. Good job!” They pulled away and her hand came up to cup his cheek. She brought their faces closes to bump their noses. It was a common way both her and Regner showed affection, making him giggle in delight. _

_ The moment over, River leaned away. “Anything else interesting?” _

_ Creek thought, eyes scanning the yellow dress his mother wore, the same felt all troll clothes were made of. “Hmm, no, but how about your day?” Their eyes met, him trying to convey his sincere interest. _

_ “Oh let’s see.” She sat back a bit more. “King Peppy wants a celebration held for the Princess’s second birthday and our upcoming freedom.” That’s right, there had been talk among the adults that they’d be leaving the tree sometime soon. River’s smile turned softer at the crease in her son’s expression. “I’ll be singing a solo for it so I’ve been rehearsing.” _

_ “You practice too much.” Creek’s head tilted to the side, looking concerned. She did, more than most trolls he’d met. Creek had always been taught that music came from the soul, even his father didn’t practice singing. River though, she always practiced, singing long through the day or taking vocal rest and not speaking at all.  _

_ River chuckled, “Music comes from the soul, but just like seeing auras I have to keep trying to make myself better at bringing what’s in my soul out, dear.” Creek nodded in understanding. He knew this, his ability to scale music best for his voice was a little on the worse side and she tutted about that often, but he’d preferred to focus his training on other things.  _

_ His mother glanced outside before sitting up straight. “Oh dear I nearly forgot, we’re supposed to go meet your father.” She jumped up, brushing her dress off out of habit. “Wanted to have some personal time with you first though.” She smirked, offering her hand to Creek after he got up. _

_ “Is he down in the palace again?” Creek took her hand and they began walking together to the doorway that led deeper into the tree.  _

_ “Mhmm~” _

_ ~~ _

_ “King Peppy with all due respect I think you’re wrong.” Creek immediately picked up on his father’s voice. While he would easily describe both his parents as soft, Regner had a silent command to him. He was one of the more serious trolls in their community, still happy to dance and sing, but he walked like he held responsibility. _

_ “Come now Regner it’s two days before Trollstice. There’s no way we could accomplish a full evacuation in that time! It’s safer to let the holiday pass and escape after once the bergens are satiated.” River stopped at the doorway to the throne room, hand squeezing Creek’s tightly. _

_ “But that’s more lives lost! How many more grey trolls must I heal? That young boy that lost his grandmother hasn’t been making progress and he’s only a child.”  _

_ Creek looked up to his mom. He didn’t fully understand what the King and his dad were talking about, but it sounded very serious. River’s face helped confirm that thought. She was frowning, not a common occurrence, and her expression looked tight. _

_ “I know you want to help as many as you can, my friend, but I as King must think of what’s safest for our entire population. The discussion is over. We escape after Trollstice.” _

_ There was silence in the room for several moments before he heard a strained, “Yes King Peppy,” and the steps of someone leaving. River jumped suddenly, pulling Creek a few steps away from the door. Regner came around looking tired but startled when he noticed his wife and son. His eyes darted from River, Creek, towards the throne room, and back to Creek. His patented smile grew on his face. “Hey, there are my favorite trolls.” _

_ His father sauntered over, one hand taking River’s face and bumping their foreheads together. Creek looked up at them biting his lip at the obvious silent conversation they were having, but soon his father brought his attention to his son, going down to a squat so they were eye to eye.  _

_ “Grown up stuff?” He asked, already feeling the worry that’d been building diminish as Regner’s gentle expression settled on him. _

_ “Grown up stuff.” His dad nodded. “But if you’re truly curious I can explain a little bit?” Regner was light pink with royal blue hair. It grew tall, so tall it dipped at the top. His golden eyes held lines Creek didn’t see on more trolls, even the older ones, he would come to understand them as worry lines, things that came with bearing more on one’s shoulders than most.  _

_ Creek considered his father’s offer, feeling River squeeze his hand in encouragement or worry, he didn’t know. “I think I’m good. You can keep your grown up stuff.” He moved forward, his mother letting go of his hand to allow him to fall against his father in a hug. _

_ “Heh, your innocence is valued. How was your day, dear?” His father hugged him. _

_ “You’ll never believe it!” Creek jumped back in his excitement, “I was able to read Mum’s aura today!!” _

_ Regner’s eyes widened considerably, glancing at River for confirmation. At her proud smile and nod he bounced up in pure glee, his stole nearly falling off. “You really did! Creek that’s amazing! You’ll have to read mine when we get back up the tree!” _

_ “Oh come on Dad,” Creek rolled his eyes in good nature, “I know what your aura color is.” _

_ “But you’ve never seen it have you?” His father quirked an eyebrow at him, amusement and pride mingling well. _

_ River suddenly took both their hands. “How about we make a nice walk of this all and Creek you can tell your father about the rest of your day.” Her and Regner shared another look that they thought Creek couldn’t see, but he chose to ignore it as he walked hand in hand with his parents back up to their home. _

_ It was an average night together as a family. As the evening progressed, the many voices and lives that filled the tree felt in harmony. Creek got the first look at his father’s aura, a bold teal, the mark of a gifted healer. If things progressed well and he kept training, he would develop one as well. After a meditation session, River tucked her son in, singing her song for him. _

_ “Goodnight my little wanderer.”  _

_ ~~ _

_ “Tomorrow is Trollstice.” It was less an observation and more a blatant statement. As had become customary, classes had been let out the day before, of, and after the farce of a holiday. Today was a day to spend with your family, your loved ones. _

_ Even his father chose to stay home fancy stole put aside and only in his dark purple pants, though Creek could see he felt guilty about not going out to liven and listen to their fellow trolls. “Don’t worry, Creek, we’ll be safe.” _

_ “Of course deary! Come on now, perk up!” River sat down, pulling her son into her lap and petting his hair. “If you’d like, we could go down to the community rooms and spend time there?” Every day before Trollstice a massive party was held down in the larger rooms at the best of the tree. Some chose to attend, others didn’t.  _

_ “No. I’m alright spending time with you two.” Creek smiled up at the both of them before Regner leaned in and they shared a family hug. _

_ “We love you, Creek. Always remember that.” River mumbled, her face nuzzled against his cheek. _

_ It was later in the day, mid afternoon as the three practiced poses together out on their branch that the gate surrounding their tree squeaked. _

_ “Away with you!” Chef’s toad voice screeched, catching any troll’s attention that was out enjoying the day. As the two guards, wide eyed, nodded and quickly retreated, the air around the tree chilled, Chef grumbling an, “Idiots,” before a slick smile grew on her face. _

_ Regner and River both seemed to step in front of Creek at the same time, ushering their son backwards towards their home. All the other trolls that had been out and about did the same thing. A terrible weight settled in Creek’s stomach. At Chef’s first foot forward it triggered everyone to run inside. Regner turned, grabbing his wife’s hand and lifting Creek up on his arm to head to safety. “Both of you, stay at the back of the house.” He put his son down, staying at the doorway, but out of sight. _

_ “I’ve been working too long and too hard.” Chef’s voice could be heard, annoyance clear, but it seeped into a saccharine sweet tone making Creek shiver against his mother who had pulled him to the back of their home. “I think I deserve a little… before Trollstice treat. Wouldn’t you all agree!?” Her finishing shout made River grasp onto her son tighter. _

_ When Trollstice was happening, there was always a certain level of acceptance among everyone. Who was taken, was taken. If they chose to hide down deep in the roots of the tree where the palace lay, then Chef would not hesitate to take the offspring from their pods. It was days like this that were the wild card. As head troll-keeper, Chef felt she was allowed certain perks, like taking an extra troll here or there. It was times like this that dread truly spread across the trolls and they all attempted to make their way deep into the tree. _

_ The bergen was skulking outside, humming to herself as a sickening reminder that bergens could indeed find music in their souls. Creek hid his face against his mother, the ribbons in her hair dangling and brushing.  _

_ “You all can’t hide forever!” He heard again, making him gasp. _

_ “It’ll be alright, deary. Come on sing with Mummy.” Her chest vibrated against him as she began the melody of her song for him, ever so quietly. Regner glanced back at the two of them, expression unreadable. _

_ She started with the chorus instead of the beginning of the song, but that was okay. As she whisper-sang Creek felt himself ease, if only just a little. When she paused, he knew it was his turn, “You are right where you need to be~” his voice still cracked from stress eliciting a chuckle from his mother. _

_ “Remember Creek, you need to adjust the pitch for your own singing voice.” How did she stay so calm at a time like this? When she pulled him back slightly he took the chance to glance at Regner staring back at them. “Let’s try again, yeah?” _

_ He bit his lip, “Okay, Mummy.” _

_ “Fine! Guess I’ll have to go digging!” Chef again. She wasn’t giving up. Creek perked up, looking outside at her figure passed, Regner still staring at them. _

_ “I’ll be right back, Creek. You stay here.” River slowly pushed him off her, getting up to make her way to her husband, feet quiet. Creek had half a mind to protest, but as he stared at them, a shadow descended into their home. _

_ It happened to fast to even call out. Chef’s hand came crashing through the door, taking Regner and River into her hand along with chunks of wood and leaving a massive hole in their home.  _

_ “Mum! Dad!” Creek jumped up, tripping over himself in his hurry, his parents screams ringing in his ears, making them flick back in a pointless attempt to block it out. He got to the edge of their home just in time to watch Chef bring his parents to her mouth. His eyes widened, bile rising in his throat, but too petrified to move. River and Regner screamed to the very end, till her mouth closed and she began chewing. No. _

_ No. NO. NO. NO. NO! Creek’s mind screamed, but he could do nothing but stare. His parents were eaten. Dead. Right in front of him. As he vision unfocused a color came to bloom around Chef. It was black, complete void right up until she swallowed. For the briefest moment the aura shimmered bright pink and teal then settled into a muddy disgusting brown. _

_ Having not moved, standing out in the open, Chef seemed to finally notice the young troll boy. She leaned in close, Creek still completely gone, lost in his horror, and narrowed her eyes scrutinizing him. It must have occurred to her that she’d just eaten his parents because a pleased smirk spread across her face.  _

_ “You’re not ripe enough to eat. Don’t go turning grey on me though.” That was it. She turned, satisfied, and marched along. He heard her voice continue, but it was gone. Unimportant. The small troll swayed, eyes stuck on where he’d last seen his parents. He was so lost, he didn’t notice the grey that had begun to creep from the tip of his hair. _

_ Gone. _

_ Creek swallowed the nausea down, gasping for air into his deprived lungs. The grey receded as the shock hit him all at once and he fell back. He was alone, out on his home’s branch, the breeze of the beautiful summer day rustling the leaves of the tree. His parents were dead, eaten by Chef the day before Trollstice. Creek’s mind ran a mile a minute. He needed to leave! Go down to the palace! Tell King Peppy… anyone! _

_ His first attempt to stand went as expected, swaying forward and staying on his hands and knees. He didn’t know how long passed before he tried again, but this time he was able to walk himself through the new hole in his home. He had to pause at the door frame going into the tree. The look of his home, ruined and empty, giving him a new wave of grief. _

_ It was slow going, though no troll blocked him path, the stairway down completely abandoned. On the last step down before reaching the throne room of the palace, Creek tripped and landed. He blinked rapidly at the ground, hyperventilating in an attempt to hold back sobbing. The scene wouldn’t stop playing in his head. While he recovered a red adult troll with yellow hair went running past, jumping the last steps and nearly sliding into the throne room. Creek picked himself up into a sitting position against the wall as he listened. _

_ “King Peppy! King Peppy! Chef… she just-” _

_ “I’m aware Tulip! Who did Chef take?” King Peppy’s voice boomed, keeping an amazing calm. Creek leaned forward, not wanting to think of the breathing exercises his mom practiced with him to calm himself since it only made him think more of what he’d just lost. _

_ “I’m not sure sir, but Chef- she.” There was a pause. “As she was leaving several of us hidden in the pods heard her proclaim she was going to give the Princess to the bergen Prince as a first Trollstice gift!” _

_ “WHAT!?” The palace shook from Peppy’s shout. Creek’s eyebrows creased, finding listening to the conversation was at least better than hyperventilating. _

_ “I swear sir. That’s what she said. We must hide the Princess!” Tulip sounded frantic at this point. _

_ The silence stretched on and Creek was half tempted to crawl closer to the door to look around and see what was happened, but finally King Peppy gave a solid. “No.” _

_ “No sire?” Another voice came, one Creek didn’t recognize. _

_ “What is the use? We hide her this Trollstice, but what of the next?” Peppy’s tone took on a new sound, it reminded Creek of his father, making a speech at a party. “We will evacuate!” _

_ The gasps were audible and Creek’s eyes widened, flashing on the conversation he’d heard the day before. Hadn’t that been what Regner wanted, but the King had said no?  _

_ “King Peppy… a full evacuation in less than a day?” An entirely new voice, it must be the advisors. _

_ “We must!” The King boomed. “For the sake of Poppy… for the sake of all of us! I want a full evacuation! Notify the population! Everyone will be gone by morning. No troll is to be left behind!” The finality in his statement made the others scramble, several trolls came running out, not noticing Creek in their rush. _

_ Creek’s head was rushing. He’d heard yesterday. His father had spoken to Peppy, saying they needed to leave. Peppy had refused and-and because of that his parents were dead. Something hot lit up in Creek’s chest, his hands forming fists. Yet once the Princess’ life was put on the line the plan changed? If King Peppy had listened to his father, they wouldn’t be dead. _

_ “Where is Regner?” He heard the King ask. Creek’s eye twitched. It was King Peppy’s fault. It was Princess Poppy’s fault! Why was she so much more important than his parents? Creek’s grief receded, still strong but he could feel it physically replacing with something else. Something stronger than sadness. _

_ He hated King Peppy, the Princess, Tulip who couldn’t be bothered to know that Regner and River were gone, the advisors that had ran out without a second glance, every troll that wasn’t taken when they were. Both were pillars of the society, how could it be that they had to be taken. Taken from him! His fist came back, slamming against the wall behind him. They needed to pay. Especially the King. _

_ Creek’s jaw locked at he stared at the throne room door, his vision flooding with red. By pure force he slid himself up the wall, fists clenching and unclenching. The scene playing in his head now having the companion of seeing his parent’s worried faces right after the King saying they wouldn’t leave yet. _

__ He needed to inform the King that Regner would not be making an appearance. Now or ever. Before he stepped forward he envisioned his parents. Their kind eyes, soft smiles, specifically his father’s. Sadly Creek didn’t have a mirror, but he took a deep calming breath and relaxed his face, doing his best to imitate Regner’s patented relaxed stance and casual smile. He would think of a proper revenge, but there was no need to rush.  
  
__ In everything that was happening, Creek couldn’t be bothered to feel his aura shift. He stepped around the door and wiped a tear that wasn’t there as he approached the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Branch isn't the first grey troll. They did happen before him, but were still uncommon and were healed through emotional therapy.
> 
> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos of course appreciated~


End file.
